


Spent

by Darthelwig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 39,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: Vision always gives Wanda what she needs. This is a series of loosely interconnected scenes of love and lust.





	1. Chapter 1

“Spent”

By darthelwig

++++

She was half-collapsed before him, one knee braced on the bed, the rest of her pressed down on the mattress. Her body trembled as she tried to calm her ragged breathing, and her hair was a tangled mess falling over her shoulders. Her skin was still flushed from their exertions, and he took a moment to admire how well-fucked she looked.

He was on his knees behind her, his still-hard cock wet with her juices, and he ran his hands over her ass before squeezing it roughly, making her moan.

“You like this,” he said. It wasn't a question. He knew exactly what she liked, what she needed from him.

“Yes,” she moaned, as he continued his exploration of her body. He slid his fingers over the supple skin of her inner thighs, and she whimpered. “No more. Please. It's too much.”

His hands slid up over her sides before settling on her hips.

“You can take it,” he nearly growled, as his fingers dug painfully into her hips and pulled her up and onto his cock. She cried out, both in pain and pleasure, his bruising grip not letting up as he began to pound himself into her without delay. She was so wet. She was writhing on him, pushing herself back into him, meeting him thrust for thrust, as he knew she would. Wanda wanted this. She always did, and he knew exactly how to touch her.

He reached around to finger her clit, letting each thrust bring his fingers to lightly brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves. She was cursing now, in English, in Sokovian, in any and every tongue she knew.

“Who do you belong to?” he asked her as he fucked her hard and fast.

“You. God. _Fuck_. Only you. _Vis_ ,” she managed to say breathlessly between each rough thrust of his hips.

He watched her squirming before him, felt her cunt tight around his cock, so hot and slick, and it wasn't long before he felt his own climax building. He pressed his fingers closer to her, giving her clit more friction, and was gratified as she exploded beneath him, crying out his name. Her entire body shook uncontrollably as she bucked against him, her inner muscles milking his cock, and he gave one final, deep thrust before his own orgasm hit.

He groaned loudly as his cock pulsed and throbbed inside of her. His fingers would leave bruises on her hips where they dug into her as he kept her pulled snug against him while he came. She grunted as he pumped her a few more times, enjoying how it drew out his pleasure.

Finally, he pulled out of her wet cunt again, letting her fall to the bed in a boneless mess of sweat and slick. He bent over, bracing himself above her, and nipped her bare shoulder.

“Mine,” he said simply.

“Always,” she mumbled, completely spent, exhausted. Her eyes were already half closed.

“Sleep now,” he whispered, nuzzling her neck as she drifted into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

“Spent”

Chapter Two

By darthelwig

++++

 

She had placed her hand in his lap earlier, as they sat at the conference table, attending another of Captain Rogers’ meetings. He had pretended not to notice, his control over his synthetic body nearly complete. Not a twitch or a shiver had betrayed him as she squeezed his upper thigh and let her palm rest over the one part of his body he could not force to behave. She had not rubbed his hardening cock, just let her hand sit there, the warmth of her palm both comforting and distracting.

Obviously, she was feeling playful and needy. He liked that. 

He found her in the kitchen late that night. She was in her sleepwear, an oversized t-shirt and shorts. She was sipping some tea, and watched him closely as he entered the room. Her lips quirked up into a smirk as he stared at her, advancing slowly towards where she stood. 

“You have been very naughty.”

“Yes,” she said softly. “What will you do?” One elegant eyebrow rose as she gave him a questioning yet challenging look. She knew what was coming, what always followed her displays of wicked and risqué behavior. Her teasing made him wild to have her, and she deliberately chose the most inconvenient times to tempt him. His minx, his siren, his beauty. 

He moved behind her, his fingers settling lightly at her waist, and he felt her shiver in anticipation. He nuzzled her shoulder where her shirt had fallen to the side before nipping the smooth skin, making her jump. 

“I will give you what you need, as ever,” he said, breath hot on her ear as he whispered to her. He slid his hands up to her breasts, cupping and massaging them. He tweaked her nipples roughly and she gasped. “On your knees, Wanda.”

She turned to face him, and with their gazes locked, she sank slowly to the floor. He watched her squeeze her breasts and pinch her nipples as she waited for what came next. He phased his clothes away and stood before her nude, cock hard and ready for her. 

Wanda wasted no time in taking his dick into her hot mouth, and he moaned as she took him deep into her throat. She was an excellent cock sucker, and she loved to do it. She sucked him with enthusiasm and passion, her tongue swirling around him as she bobbed her head along his length. He ran his fingers through her soft hair as he watched her. 

“Take off your shirt, Wanda.” She said nothing in reply, only pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. She looked up at him, keeping their eyes locked as she reached out and stroked his cock before slowly bringing the head to her lips again. She dragged her tongue along the underside of his shaft from tip to root, and back again, all the while holding his gaze. He had to put a hand on the counter to steady himself. She was the sexiest woman he had ever seen, the only one he wanted. She knew how much he loved this. She knew how to drive him wild. 

She massaged her breasts as she took his cock into her mouth once more, swirling her tongue all around the head. He began thrusting into her, and she moaned loudly, the vibrations sending delicious shivers up his spine. He grabbed her head and began fucking her face deep as he could go, moaning as she gagged around his cock and dug her fingers into his hips. 

He released her, and she pulled back, one hand wrapped around his length again as she caught her breath. 

Vision pulled her to her feet and watched quietly as she slowly took off her shorts, revealing no panties underneath. Clearly, she had been planning this. He lifted her onto the countertop and slid his fingers into her slick folds. She spread her legs wide, welcoming him in, bracing herself on her hands with her head thrown back. She was a vision of beauty, wanton and wild. 

Her hips rocked as he pumped his fingers into her, giving her just a taste of what she truly wanted. She whimpered as his thumb rubbed over her clit. 

“More,” she begged, and Vision responded by doing the opposite, sliding his fingers almost all the way out of her, fucking her shallow, but fast. She raised her head to fix him with a pleading gaze, and he kissed her deeply as he plunged his fingers back into her, swallowing her scream. She was coming on his hand, riding his fingers hard. 

Before she came down completely, he pulled his hand away and thrust his cock inside her, making her shudder and cry out. He grabbed her hips and fucked her hard, pulling her off the countertop and bracing her against the edge so he could be all the way inside her. He knew it was hurting her, her back pressing painfully into the counter’s edge, but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. And she was clutching at him, biting his shoulder, her hips jerking against his. 

He didn't last long. As soon as he felt her come again, her cunt milking him with tight, fluttering pulses, his climax overtook him. All he felt was her, wrapped around him. All he heard were her cries of pleasure mixed with his own. 

Afterwards, she stood shakily before him, fastidiously wiping down the counter where she had been seated, and he ran his fingers over her lower back where he could already see bruises would be forming. 

“Vis?” she murmured, tilting her head back to look at him. 

“I have marked you,” he said, with a little smile. “Probably more than usual.” She only shrugged. 

“I like it,” she said quietly. “You're so human when you fuck me like that. I like when you lose control.” He hummed in agreement as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his face to her shoulder. 

“Will you sleep now?” he asked. 

“Yes. I think I can, now. Join me?”

“Of course.” He smiled and followed her to her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Spent”

Chapter Three

By darthelwig

++++

These were their nights. Nights spent with sweat-slick bodies and trembling limbs tangled in her sheets. Nights where their only words were spoken in passion and breathless whispers. Night spent exploring and learning each other’s secret places.

Like this night.

His head buried between her legs, her ragged breaths accompanied by the obscene sounds of his mouth and tongue on her cunt. Her panties on the coffee table behind him, lacy scraps of cloth long forgotten. Her legs spread wide, skirt bunched up around her waist, his hands holding her thighs apart. Her top unbuttoned, opened, her smooth torso exposed, breasts straining against her bra as her back arches. Her long hair spread over the couch behind her, head tilted back and eyes closed, but mouth open, lips swollen from kisses.

Her slender fingers, surprisingly strong, pull at his head, holding him closer to her core. She is hot and aching, and she is almost _there_ , and she wants it. Her hips move, rolling her cunt up into his mouth, his tongue, determined to seek out her fulfillment.

He brings it to her, finally, with tongue on her clit and fingers in her slick passage, unerringly finding that perfect spot. He knows exactly how to please her. He has been learning her body for months.

This night, she pushes him down onto the couch, straddles him, her wet cunt pressed against his cock. She rocks her hips and slides her slick heat against his shaft, teasing them both. His hands go to her hips, but he doesn't try to take control, as if he could if she really wanted to keep it for herself. No, he lets her do as she will, even though she can feel his body tremble with need beneath her.

She does, eventually, take him inside of her, sinking herself slowly onto his throbbing shaft. He makes a strangled sound as she does so, and his fingers tighten on her hips, almost painfully. She smirks and starts to ride him for real, starting a slow, shaky, rhythmic grind on his cock. It builds quickly, and soon she is bouncing up and down as he fucks her. He pulls her bra down, freeing her breasts, and she smiles.

One hand braced on him, one hand on the back of the couch, she rides him.

He wants her to come, so he plays with her clit, her nipples, drags his fingers over every inch of skin he can reach. There is pride on his face when she comes, and he holds back, doesn't want this to end. He breathes deeply as he feels her come on his cock, and forces himself to wait. Her cries of pleasure are sweet to his ears.

They begin again, until he can see she is tiring, even through her arousal, and he flips them over so he can pound himself into her, bring them both to climax. Moments later, they are gasping and clutching at each other, breaths mingled between them. They hold each other’s gazes as they come, united.

They tempt fate by fucking in public spaces, but always at night. It is only afterwards that they move to her room. She will sleep in his arms. These are their nights, laying spent together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this fic is actually starting to form a storyline of some kind. Taking on a mind of its own. It's definitely starting to be a little more romantic than I had intended. Lol. We'll see where this goes!


	4. Chapter 4

“Spent”

Chapter Four

By darthelwig

++++

 

Wanda pulled him into the conference room, where only a few short hours ago they had been sitting with the rest of the team, discussing their upcoming mission. She hopped up onto the table and grabbed his sweater to pull him closer. He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Here?” was all he asked. She grinned, knowing he couldn't resist her.

“Yes, here,” she said, trailing her hand over his chest. “I had to sit here and suffer through a ridiculously long meeting when all I really wanted was to feel you inside me again, so you're going to fuck me right here on this table.” She brushed her lips over his as he ran his hands up her thighs and under her skirt, her teasing kisses almost too light to be felt.

It wasn't long before he tired of that game, and stepped closer to capture her lips in a rough, almost violent kiss. He tangled his fingers in her hair, holding her still so he could take what he wanted from her hot mouth. She moaned, her entire body leaning towards him, desiring his touch. He slid his hands under her ass to pull her closer, giving her more, his erection pressing into the heat between her legs. He could feel the intensity of her even though he was still clothed.

She gasped as he broke their kiss to suck on the soft skin of her throat. She was grasping his shoulders and grinding on him, and he was rapidly beginning to lose any control he had.

“I wanted you to relieve my boredom. I thought about it, fantasized about it,” she said breathlessly. Vision brushed her hair off her shoulder and returned his attentions to her neck. “I locked my thighs together because otherwise I would've slid my hand between them and fucked myself to thoughts of you.”

He groaned at the image of her fingering herself below the table, with closed eyes, parted lips, and cheeks flushed with desire.

“What do you think our fearless and moral leader would have done, hmm?” Vision groaned and his hips jerked against her. They writhed against each other for a few moments before she slid her hand over his neck, down his back, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “I think he would've wanted to see more. He would deny it, and fight it, but he would want it all the same.”

“You are a temptress,” Vision managed to say, his entire being focused on her and every point where their bodies connected.

“Perhaps he might've wanted to taste me, hmm? Do you think our Captain has a wild man inside of him? Do you think he would go down on me if I offered myself to him? Would he fuck me like you do?”

Vision pulled himself away from her sweet skin and fixed her with an angry stare. She didn't shrink from it, but met his gaze squarely, a challenge in her eyes.

“No one touches you but me,” he said, his voice low and intense. “No one sees you, or tastes you, or _fucks_ you, but _me_. You are _mine_.” His clothes were phased away in an instant, and he ripped her panties apart to remove them. Then he was inside of her, pushing deep and hard, and she was so wet for him, so wanting. She lay back on the table as he leaned over her, bracing himself and fucking her fast and rough, bringing her to the brink of orgasm in moments. She locked her legs around him as she came, bucking against him.

Vision didn't slow or stop his punishing pace, and Wanda responded as eagerly as always, her body as ready and welcoming as ever. His Wanda didn't need to stop, she didn't want a break. He knew her body as well as he knew his own. She always wanted more.

Sure enough, she was moaning and pulling him closer, and he leaned down to suck her nipple into his mouth. He nipped it hard, making her cry out, then swirled his tongue over the nub to ease the sting. She was so beautiful, bouncing underneath him, her body a molten heat around his cock. His control was slipping, but he wanted her to come again. He wanted to make her come so hard she needed no one and nothing else.

She cried out when Vision pulled out of her, but he only looked down at her, his expression fierce and immutable. He slid her further back onto the table, his eyes between her legs, and Wanda smirked. She bent her knees and spread her legs further, pulling up her skirt even more and lifting a bit to present herself to him.

“Do you see something you like?” she asked, teasingly.

“Touch yourself,” Vision said, voice hoarse with lust. “Show me how you would've touched yourself.”

Wanda’s smile widened, and she gave her breasts a quick squeeze before sliding both hands between her legs. She dragged her fingernails over the smooth skin on the inside of her thighs, teasing herself. Vision watched in rapt fascination as her hands slowly made their way to her slick core. She gasped as she finally slid two slender fingers into her hot cunt, her eyes on Vision’s face as she began moving her hips in slow circles. Her clit pressed against her palm with every revolution, but she held her pace steady, making her demonstration last.

Vision had never seen anything so alluring. Her juices coated her fingers, making him want to devour her, and the sounds she made as she masturbated enflamed him. He was moments from touching her when she pulled her fingers out to circle her clit, searching for more friction, more pleasure.

“You are so beautiful, Wanda,” he said, and he pressed his face between her legs, his tongue delving into her folds. In seconds, their passion built into a frenzy, and she clutched at his head with one hand while she arched into him in a powerful orgasm that left her trembling.

And then he was pulling her to the end of the table again, his strong hands around her waist. He held her gaze as he slid his cock back inside of her and shuddered, then he was moving, setting a rapid pace. He was wild for this woman. He kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue, his favorite flavor. He reached between them and massaged her clit, urging her to a final climax.

Wanda clutched at his waist, her head thrown back as her body welcomed him as deep as he could go. She was his, would always be his. She surrendered herself to him nightly, with sex and kisses and vulnerability. He gave her everything she needed, and she gave him everything he could ever want.

He cried out her name as he came, his hips bucking uncontrollably, and that was enough to send her over the edge as well. They were one in their ecstasy, joined body and soul.

Wanda stroked his head as he recovered, her touches gentle and soothing. Vision looked at her, and she smiled, seeming sleepy and content.

“Only you, Vision. You're the only man allowed between my thighs.” He smiled at her reassurance, and brushed a thumb gently over her lips.

“You look ready to sleep now,” he said, voice filled with affection.

“I am. Carry me,” she said, holding her arms up. He rolled his eyes, but picked her up gently and proceeded to carry her to her room.

“I'll clean the table later,” he said. “You made quite a mess.” His smirk was tempered by laughter, and she hugged him close.

“It's your fault anyway. You make me want to be dirty for you.”

“I can live with that,” he said smugly. “Now rest. We leave early tomorrow.” She mumbled something he couldn't make out as she nuzzled her face into his chest, eyes closed, at peace. And so was he.


	5. Chapter 5

“Spent”

Chapter Five

By darthelwig

++++

He slid inside her slowly, so slowly.

It was agony. Ecstasy. Hot and wet and so, so tight around his cock, she was bliss. He sank into her, their minds connected, and he felt her pleasure as well as his own. He paused once he was fully sheathed inside of her and ran his hands up and down her sides. She was breathing heavily already, and he smoothed his hands over her back. He loved taking her from behind, loved how she responded to it, how wet she got when he bent over her.

He moved a hand over her thigh, dragging his fingers over her, before reaching further beneath her and gently massaging her clit. He dipped his fingers into her juicy pussy where their bodies were joined, gathering her slick and using it to stroke light, easy circles over her most sensitive spot. She was trembling, making small noises as she started jerking her hips. She was so close. He could feel her tension, the coil of pleasure building in her belly, waiting to snap. He felt it like it was his own.

Vision pulled his fingers off of her, and lightly squeezed and caressed her ass as she came down from the edge. He wanted her to go off, to come like a fucking bomb, but he wanted the tease first. He wanted to play.

She whimpered, beyond words at the moment, just needy and wanting. She tried to look over her shoulder at him, but couldn't quite manage it. Vision stroked his fingers through her hair, so silky soft, and gave a slight bump of his hips against her, making her gasp as his cock shifted. His own lips parted in a silent cry, her pleasure magnifying his own.

They didn't do this often, intense as it was. Sex between them was fantastic enough already. Tangling their minds together like this while they fucked was a special type of bliss they could only handle so much of, but god was it good when they did.

Vision stayed absolutely still for a minute, then tightened his fingers on her hips and slid his cock almost all the way out of her. He watched as he pushed himself back in, loving the contrast of their skin. She was beautiful. She was always beautiful, but never more so than when she was taking his cock.

He kept their pace agonizingly slow, smoothing his hands over her back, drawing out the pleasure for both of them. Their bodies moved together in perfect rhythm, building momentum gradually. His focus tightened until all he could see and feel and sense was _her_ , his friend and lover. His Wanda.

He was going to explode. His pleasure fed hers, which fed his, a feedback loop of ecstasy.

“Wanda,” he breathed.

“Vis,” she moaned.

He was coming. She was coming hard. Her sweet pussy was squeezing his cock, bearing down on him almost painfully, and it only intensified his orgasm. His hips sped up as they came down from their high. He was bucking against her wildly, driving deep inside her like they both craved, and it immediately sent them both over the top once more. He was blind, deaf, dumb, all senses consumed by her body wrapped around his.

They were both breathing hard when their climaxes were done. He pulled out of her gently and turned her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and sank into his embrace. As she began withdrawing from his mind, he stopped her.

“Don't,” he said quickly. “Stay.”

“I may hear something you don't wish me to,” she said, cupping his cheek. “I would rather not violate you like that.”

“I have no secrets from you, Wanda, and I like feeling you close. Stay with me.” He hugged her close as he looked at her, allowing his sincerity to show on his face as well as in his mind. Wanda blushed prettily.

“Alright. Come on, time for bed. You've worn me out, lover.” She smiled at him sweetly, and Vision took her hand. Together, they gathered her clothes and walked hand in hand to her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter after the death of a friend that happened recently. I found it really cathartic. I guess I'm like Wanda, and got just what I needed.

“Spent”

Chapter Six

By darthelwig

++++

This was one of the bad nights. 

They were fewer than they used to be, before, when her brother’s death was still a fresh wound in her heart, but there were still nights like this, when she couldn't settle, when the pain wouldn't let her be. Wanda always had trouble sleeping, but nights like this were so much worse, when she could barely sit still, could barely hold herself together. 

Driven by her emotions, the air around her almost crackled with power, the atmosphere charged and heavy, like a storm about to strike. Vision could feel it like electricity on his skin as he reached for her, grasping her hands through the haze of red that surrounded them. She was trembling, but her slender fingers clutched at him with fierce strength, and he pulled her close. She looked up at him with a wordless plea, tears unshed but glistening in her eyes. 

Vision leaned down and kissed her forcefully, his lips hard on hers. She opened her mouth and welcomed in his invading tongue, letting him taste her. She whimpered and began to kiss him back just as ferociously. 

He knew what she needed. He always knew. 

Vision lifted her and pressed her against the wall, his lips never leaving hers. Her arms were around his neck, keeping him close as they devoured each other. This was how it went, how it always went on nights like this. Her legs wrapped around his hips. His cock pressed against her hot cunt through their clothes as he slowly and roughly fucked her just like that. 

Wanda’s hands slid to his shoulders, her thighs tightening around him as she began fucking him back. Her hips rolled and jerked, and she moaned into his mouth. She broke their kiss to lean back against the wall, bracing herself as she rode him hard. She looked at him, desperate and hungry, tears still standing in her eyes, and he leaned forward to bring his lips to her ear. 

“I love you, Wanda. I will always love you. From the moment I saw you, you were the one. You will always be the one. It will always be you,” he whispered. 

That was all it took. Her body tensed against him, then bucked and heaved as she cried out her pleasure. He held her, pressing soft kisses to her neck and cheek, ignoring the throb of his still-hard cock.

Her tears afterwards were not a surprise. That was how nights like this went. Now she could grieve. Now she could let it out. 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry,” she said through her tears. Vision let her slide to her feet, but held her close, brushing the hair off her face. He gazed down at her, eyes sad. 

“It's alright, Wanda. It's okay. I’m here. It's alright.” He repeated it over and over as she cried into his chest, her entire body rocked by the force of her sobs. “I'm here for you, Wanda. I will always be here.”

When her tears slowed, he picked her up and laid her gently on her bed, then climbed in beside her. She pressed herself into him, and he cradled her close, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms. When she eventually slept, it was with her head nestled in his neck and his rich voice in her ears, telling her it would be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

“Spent”

Chapter Seven

By darthelwig

++++

Her lips were soft and welcoming, her tongue sliding against his, teasing and tempting.

Vision loved Wanda’s kisses. He loved the feel of her lips on his, and they way he could feel her heart beating when she pressed herself against him, seeking his taste. He loved the way her eyes fluttered closed as their lips met, and the way she held his face between her palms. She kissed him with passion, with love, with lust and affection. She kissed him gently, firmly, ravenously. Anything she wanted, she could have. However she wanted to kiss him, she could. Anything she desired, he would give her.

Strange to think she desired him, but she did.

Wanda moved her lips down his throat, nipping and licking his sensitive skin. She was hungry for him tonight, and he phased away his clothing to give her better access.

He rested his hand on her head as she moved down his body, his fingers clenching in her hair as she took him in her mouth. This was always so good, almost as good as burying himself inside of her and making her cry out her pleasure. Her head moved up and down on his length, her tongue and lips driving him mad. It was all he could do not to thrust his hips up into her face, but he refused to do that. This was for her as much as for him. She was the one in control now. He let her control his pleasure.

Vision tipped his head back, resting it on the cushions behind him, and closed his eyes. He let the feel of her mouth consume him, his entire being focused on her movements. She was so good, so absolutely, mind numbingly _good_.

It wasn't long before his fingers tightened in her hair even further, drawing out a low moan from her that he felt all the way to his toes, and he exploded, stars in his eyes. His orgasm was so intense it was almost painful, and Wanda worked him through it until he let go of her. She sat up and licked her lips, looking extremely satisfied with herself.

“You were loud,” she said, giggling.

“Was I? I was not aware of that.” He wasn't surprised. She had that effect on him. “May I return the favor now?” He ran his fingers over her breast, caressing her hardened nipple with his thumb. She shivered, but shook her head and removed his hand, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles.

“This time was for you, my love. I want only to sleep. Will you hold me?”

“Of course, Wanda. Always.” He stood and lifted her into his arms, making her giggle again.

“You like to carry me.”

“I do, ever since the first time. You fit perfectly in my arms,” he said, smiling.

“We fit perfectly together,” she replied, and rested her head on him.


	8. Chapter 8

“Spent”

Chapter Eight

By darthelwig

++++

Ten days. Ten days without Vision’s arms around her, without the comfort of his touch and his presence. Ten days, and he was finally coming back to her.

She was tense, pacing the roof in the moonlight, waiting for the Quinjet to land and for her teammates to disembark. Vision would seek her out, as he always did, but she couldn't just sit around and wait. She needed to watch, needed to _move_.

Missing Vision had made it even more difficult for her to sleep. With him gone, she felt her loneliness more acutely, her solitude threatening to crush her. How could she rest without him holding her, his warmth warding off her nightmares? How was she supposed to relax into sleep without the pleasure he brought her?

How was she supposed to exist without her heart held close?

The Quinjet startled her from her swirling thoughts, and excitement filled her as she watched her teammates walk out onto the landing pad below. Her mind reached out for Vision’s as he emerged, and she gasped as she felt his intense desire to see her.

Even from ground level, Vision’s eyes found hers unerringly. He wasted no time in flying to her side, and then they were in each other’s arms, stumbling backwards in their passion until they hit the wall. He pressed against her, their kisses hot and urgent, hands pulling each other as close as they could get. She clutched at his back as his lips moved to her throat, and he groaned.

“Missed you,” she said breathily. “Need you. _Vision_.” She moaned his name as his lips found her nipple through the fabric of her shirt. He sucked hard, and she arched into him, nearly losing her balance until he steadied her with an arm on her waist.

“Tell me, Wanda,” he said, looking at her with an intense, questioning gaze. “Tell me what you want. Anything.” He kissed her gently, belying the burning need she could sense under his calm exterior.

“Just you,” she said. She kissed him again, more deeply, and just like that their touches turned desperate once more. Clothing was rapidly discarded until their bodies could meet with no barriers between them, skin to skin as they both craved.

Vision slid his hands under her thighs and pulled her legs up around his waist. She braced herself, hands on his shoulders and staring into his eyes as he sank himself into her waiting heat. Her eyes closed as he seated himself fully inside of her, and she couldn't help her shaky moan. _This_. This was one of her favorite things, the sensation of being filled by him.

Their joining was always intense for her, but this was more than she had ever felt before. Connected to his mind as she was, she felt not only his pleasure as he began to move inside of her, but also his happiness at their reunion. The enjoyment he received from having her in his arms matched her own intense gratification at being wrapped around him once again.

She met his steady look and knew he felt it too.

They stared into each other’s eyes as their bodies moved. Even as the pace increased and their breathing grew ragged, they held each other’s gazes. Wanda was barely aware of her own whimpering cries as her climax fast approached. She was wrapped up in Vision, and in their mutual bliss. He was just as close as she was, just as desperate for release.

Their mouths crashed together in a searing kiss as they climaxed together, swallowing each other's moans. Wanda bucked against him uncontrollably, riding out the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced.

Their kisses turned softer, sweeter, as the intensity of their need cooled, both temporarily sated. Vision didn't put her down, though, and she didn't care. She wanted to keep him there forever, buried inside of her where he belonged. _This_. This was everything.

“I love you, Vision,” she whispered into his lips.

“And I you, Wanda. Always,” he whispered back, and she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are getting more lovey dovey every time. I just can't help myself. Oh well. I'm a romantic at heart.


	9. Chapter 9

“Spent”

Chapter Nine

By darthelwig

++++

Arousal buzzed under her skin, thrummed through her body, and she forced herself to sit still. Her hips wanted to move, wanted to find friction to ease the insistent heat between her legs.

This was the worst possible time, but her body wanted release. After the intense fight they had been through, she should probably have been napping like the rest of the team, but she was too keyed up. Only Clint and Vision seemed as alert as she was. Vision didn't need to sleep, and Clint was busy flying the jet, letting the rest of the Avengers take advantage of the long flight to rest their beaten bodies.

Wanda glanced around the interior of the Quinjet, catching Vision’s eye as she did so. With a raised brow and slight quirk of his lips, he indicated he knew the predicament she was in. She licked her lips, gratified at the way his eyes focused on the movement, and pressed her thighs more firmly together.

Vision made his way towards where she sat near the back of the jet, and took the seat directly across from her. She shot a quick look at the others, making sure none of them had been disturbed. She could hear Clint humming up front, but he wasn't paying any attention to them at the moment.

She let out a slow, shaky breath as her eyes met Vision’s, and they gazed at each other across the aisle in charged silence.

Wanda shifted, allowing her thighs to rub against each other, feeling the seam of her tight pants press into her wetness. Her hardened nipples, constrained by the corset of her uniform, sent more heat to pool between her legs, and she could feel how flushed she was. What was the phrase, again? Hot and bothered. That's exactly what she was.

Vision’s eyes followed the movement of her legs, traveled over the smooth curves of her breasts, and, even though his face remained carefully neutral, she could practically see the filthy thoughts behind his eyes. A sudden thought occurred to her, and she smiled wickedly.

In her mind, Wanda reached for him.

Long experience let her find him easily, and his eyes widened as she slipped into his mind. He welcomed her, as he always did when they made this connection, and she felt his curiosity. She winked at him and let her eyes travel over his chest and stomach, imagining trailing her fingers over his skin, following the lines of the vibranium lacing his body. She pushed the idea at him and grinned when his eyes widened as he felt the phantom sensation of her touch.

They had never tried this before. They'd never needed to, having only joined their minds while they were having sex, but _this_. This could be exactly what she needed.

_Wanda pressed soft kisses to his neck, flicking her tongue out to taste him._

She watched Vision’s eyes flutter closed.

_Her hand slipped down his body to grasp his hard cock, and she began to stroke him._

She watched his mouth drop open, as if he wanted to moan, but he stayed silent. His erection was obvious, and she let herself drink in the sight of him sitting there, aching for her.

_She slid down and wrapped her lips around his cock, taking him deep._

He shuddered, his fingers gripping the edge of the seat to steady himself. She knew he wanted to bury those fingers in her hair while she sucked him, it was one of his favorite things, so having her blow his mind like this had to be equal parts satisfying and frustrating. Still, she was too fucking turned on to stop now, and he didn't want her to.

_Tongue swirling around his shaft, she sucked him hard, wanting his release. She worked him with fingers and mouth, feeling him shiver and quake, increasing her own arousal._

Wanda watched Vision’s hips jerk as he came, his eyes squeezed shut and chest heaving, and she couldn't help but squirm in her seat. He looked so damn hot. She loved the way she could make him lose control and just focus on the very human needs of his body. It was a heady feeling.

She wondered if she dared to touch herself. She needed to get off, so badly. Feeling his pleasure through their link had been amazing, but not nearly enough to satisfy her. Not this time.

A sudden tweak of her nipples caused her to gasp. Her eyes flew to Vision, and he looked back at her with an innocent face, but wicked smile. He closed his eyes and she felt his hot mouth on her nipples now, tongue soothing while he suckled her breasts.

“Fuck,” she breathed softly.

She was helpless before him.

_He moved from breasts to throat, dragging teeth over her sensitive skin. His fingers found the slick folds of her cunt, dipping lightly into her wetness before sliding inside of her._

Wanda’s eyes were wide, needy, and she struggled to stay quiet as Vision took control. With a shaky breath, she forced her slightly jerking hips to still, forced herself to stay in her seat instead of climbing into Vision’s lap and fucking them both senseless.

_He slid another finger inside of her, his thumb brushing her clit and making her jump. He rubbed light circles over it as he fucked her on his fingers, slow and deep. He moved easily within her, as wet as she was, and he felt her tremble._

Eyes closed, Wanda pressed her head back against the wall and surrendered herself to him. Her breath hitched as she got closer, then stopped altogether as her pleasure crested. It was only as she began to shake in the throes of her orgasm that the breath exploded from her, and she barely managed to keep herself from crying out.

_Vision didn't stop. He crooked his long fingers inside her, hitting that perfect spot that almost hurt in its intensity. He brought his tongue to her clit, his fucking amazing tongue that she loved so much._

Wanda brought her head up and met Vision’s eyes, her lips silently forming his name.

_He sucked her clit as he pressed harder inside of her._

Wanda had to bite her hand to keep from screaming as she came, her body jerking uncontrollably this time, the pleasure too much to contain. Vision was watching her, his intense stare amplifying her climax. She couldn't look away.

Steve shifted in his sleep a few seats down, and Vision looked his way for a moment, but their Captain settled back down into sleep, and Vision turned his burning gaze to her once more. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head, but it was too late. He was in her mind still, and his touch already on her body.

_Vision sucked on her neck, his smooth lips making her shiver. She felt his fingers in her hair, tugging her head back to give him better access. Her body was weak already, putty in his hands, and she could feel his fingers digging into her hips as he spread her legs._

Wanda stared at Vision, watched him lick his lips and drag his eyes over her trembling body. She felt his gaze like a caress, above and beyond what he was projecting to her. Her body simply reacted to him. It always did. _She_ always did.

His eyes lifted to hers once more, and as soon as they met-

_-He thrust into her, penetrating to the hilt in one smooth stroke. He pulled back, and his next thrust pushed him even harder, deeper, inside of her. He ground against her, making sure to stimulate her clit, and her entire body quivered with need. She was exhausted, aching, but he felt so good._

_Vision began to move faster, building a rhythm, making her quake. His hips jerked hard and rough against her, dragging her to climax, and as she orgasmed she was faintly aware of him doing the same, his panting breaths hot on her neck._

Awareness returned to her suddenly, and she pushed herself to a sitting position on shaky arms, having slid down in her seat sometime during that last encounter. She was breathing hard, sweaty and flushed, relaxed and replete. She worried that someone might've noticed their actions, but a quick glance and tired mental scan assured her that no one was the wiser. Even Clint was still oblivious.

Vision looked absolutely dazed by this point, and she smiled at him sweetly.

“You okay?” she whispered, and he smiled.

“Quite happy, actually. Thank you, Wanda.” The look in his eyes told her exactly what he was thanking her for, and she dipped her head to acknowledge all the things he couldn't say at the moment.

“You're welcome. Any time, Vis.”

She leaned her head back and settled in, finally sated enough to sleep. Her smile remained even as dreams claimed her.


	10. Chapter 10

“Spent”

Chapter Ten

By darthelwig

++++

“You were flirting.”

“I was not.”

“You were.”

A moment of silence as she glanced at him in the mirror. “Maybe,” she admitted. 

“You know how I feel about that,” he said roughly, eyes narrowed as he looked at her. 

“Yes.” She reached up to let her hair down, and sighed as it fell around her shoulders. Vision tore his eyes away from the sight with difficulty. 

“You flirted with many men this evening.” He didn't even try to disguise the irritation in his voice. He never thought he'd be capable of feeling this way, but this infuriating woman inspired emotions in him that he didn't even have words for. 

“I did.” Her smug smile told him she knew exactly what she had done to him, and that she'd done it on purpose. He looked at her in the mirror, evaluating, then made up his mind.

Vision moved up behind Wanda, ran his fingers lightly through her hair before grabbing a handful and pulling her head back. She gasped, but didn't resist. Instead, one hand came up to slide behind his neck, urging him closer. 

“Must I always remind you who you belong to?” he asked, a growl in his normally smooth voice. 

“We’re a secret, so sometimes I forget,” she said breathlessly. 

“Hmm. Then perhaps I should announce it to everyone. This woman is mine.” He lowered his head until his breath was caressing her ear, causing her to shiver. Her breathing had sped up, and he could see goosebumps on her skin.

“Maybe you should,” she said, her eyes closing, lips parted. He tilted her head further to the side and brought his mouth to her neck, biting and sucking the soft skin, making sure he would leave marks for the next day. Whether they openly declared themselves or not, he would lay claim to her for anyone to see. 

Wanda’s response was immediate and intense. She whimpered and rocked her hips back against him, her free hand clutching at him for balance. Vision released her hair and looked at her flushed face in the mirror, enjoying the dazed look in her eyes. He slid the zipper down on her dress and let it pool around her ankles, sucking in a breath as he realized she wore no underwear beneath. His fingers slid over the soft curves of her sides and hips, reacquainting himself with her skin. 

“You have been very, very naughty tonight.” 

“Yes,” was all she said, her voice shaky. Vision put his hand on her upper back and gently bent her over the vanity. He could practically smell her arousal by this point. He took a moment to admire the sight of her in the mirror, full breasts pressed against the wooden surface, eyes darkened with lust, her hair pooled around her. 

He ran his hands over her back, down to the soft cushion of her ass, caressing and squeezing her there. She was pressing herself back into his touch, unable to stay still, and so she gasped loudly, jerking forward, the first time his hand landed on her with a loud slap. He followed it up with a few more slow, measured blows, and she moaned and writhed beneath him. He paused to run his hand over her now sensitive bottom, soothing her, then began to deliver a series of quick, stinging swats. She cried out, eyes tightly shut. 

Vision stopped again, running his hands over her back and into her hair. She was trembling, knees weak, but when he dipped a finger into her, he found her slick and needy. He brushed his fingers feather light over her folds, refusing her the pleasure she wanted, and she whimpered. 

He landed a couple of sharp strikes to her bottom, and she bit her lip, trying to hold back. Vision began to alternate between sliding his fingers into her dripping pussy and smacking her tender ass. Wanda began to buck and moan, head dropped to the vanity, and he knew it was time. 

“Look at me, Wanda,” he said, phasing his clothes away and positioning himself. “Look at me.” She raised her head and met his eyes in the mirror, and with her lust-filled stare and tangled hair, he had never seen a more beautiful sight. 

He slid his cock into her, going slowly, watching the way her lips parted and her eyes fluttered closed as he did so. 

“Open your eyes, Wanda,” he said, and she obeyed, need and pleasure on her face. He gave a short, hard thrust, driving her forward, and she grunted, but she kept her eyes on his. He began to fuck her hard, shallow strokes that pushed him deep inside of her. Her body trembled under his onslaught, but he dug his fingers into her hips and held her steady. 

She came violently, nearly screaming with the force of it, her body tensing and jerking before her knees gave out. Vision followed her closely into ecstasy as her pussy clenched around him almost painfully tight, and it was only his synthezoid strength and reflexes that kept them both upright. 

He bent over her back, placing soft kisses on her shoulder now, and she shuddered. 

“This is why I do it,” she whispered hoarsely, trying to catch her breath. “You fuck me so good when you're jealous.” He smiled at her in the mirror. 

“Minx.” He straightened up and caressed her sore bottom. “Let me take care of you now. You will be very sore tomorrow.”

“Worth it,” she grinned, and turned to kiss him.


	11. Chapter 11

“Spent”

Chapter Eleven

By darthelwig

++++

He pressed her against the wall, their mouths connecting in hot, slow kisses. He reveled in the taste of her, the feel of her slim body pressed against his. His hand traveled up her thigh, under her skirt, exploring her soft skin. His other hand was tangled in her hair, her tresses like silk pouring over his fingers. Everything about Wanda was so soft. Even with physical training every day, her body retained its lush curves.

She was the epitome of femininity to him, and she always would be.

She moaned into his mouth, and he pulled her up so she could wrap her long legs around his waist. His erection was pressed hard against her core now as he supported her weight, and he gasped at the jolt of pleasure that brought.

“Wanda,” he murmured, her name almost like a prayer on his lips. Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Yes, my Vision?” she said softly. “Tell me, lover.”

He shivered as she kissed him again, her lips soft and yielding. If there was a heaven to be had for a being such as himself, this would be it. Wanda, warm and pliant in his arms, trust and adoration in her eyes, and his name on her lips.

“I desire you, always and forever. There is no one more important.”

“Hmm. Do you love me, Vision?” she asked, dragging her nose along his, nuzzling him.

“You know that I do,” he said. Wanda rolled her hips, drawing a gasp from him.

“Say it,” she said, breathing the words into his mouth, their lips brushing.

“I love you. With everything I am, I love you,” he said, and she surged forward, kissing him deep and hard.

“Fuck me,” she whispered, and a strangled noise escaped his throat as he pressed her forcefully against the wall, his fingers tightening on her ass.

“Fuck me,” she said pleadingly, and he pulled her panties to the side with one hand, his fingers sliding over her slick folds. His clothes began to phase away.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” she demanded, and she cried out as his cock entered her swift and deep. He was buried to the hilt in one stroke, filling her perfectly, and she shuddered against him.

With shaky movements, she began to rock against him, and he stayed still, letting her. Their eyes met and held as she sought her pleasure.

“You going to make me do all the work myself?” she asked, teasing and breathless. He chuckled and kissed the smile from her lips before beginning to move inside of her with slow, languid strokes.

There were no more words between them for now, only a silent acknowledgment of their shared feelings, faces pressed close together and breathing each other in. Every molecule of his body was focused on her, on what it felt like to be holding her, and inside of her. She was magical, beautiful, wild and bewitching.

Wanda bucked against him as she came, with a soft gasp and a moan. Her head fell to his shoulder, and Vision paused for a moment, still hard and aching inside of her.

As her breathing began to slow, he drove into her again, harder this time, more demanding, forcing a hoarse cry from her throat. Her head fell backwards against the wall as she arched into him, her body eagerly accepting his rough thrusts. He pulled her against him harder with each plunge into her wet heat, until she was whimpering in both pain and pleasure.

“Fuck me, Vis,” she whispered. “ _Yes_. Don't stop. Fuck. Love you. Love you so much.” She kept up a litany of encouragement and adoration while he fucked her, arms wrapped tightly around him, keeping him close.

Vision couldn't hold back for long, not with the way she was talking to him, and the way her body clenched around him as she raced towards another orgasm. They came together this time, bodies synced even without their mental link.

As they tried to calm their racing hearts and ragged breathing, with his eyes closed, Vision rested his forehead against Wanda’s, careful of the Mind Stone. They spent a minute just breathing the same air, enjoying their closeness.

“You are everything to me,” he whispered, and she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing and posting a very disturbing (to me, at least) story about Ultron, I needed to write something like this to bleach my brain.


	12. Chapter 12

“Spent”

Chapter Twelve

By darthelwig

++++

The way she moved could drive him crazy.

He had enough self control not to stare at her during the day, with everyone else around, but his gaze still strayed to her often. She had a natural grace that drew his eye, and not just his. Wanda was a beautiful woman, and other people always noticed. They might be too wary of her to even strike up a conversation, but they always looked.

He couldn't blame them. He always looked too.

He was looking right now, trying not to stare, hoping his gaze wouldn't look as intense to the others as it felt to him.

Not that anyone was paying attention. Tony had invited them all out, and they'd ended up in a nightclub. At the moment, Tony and Captain Rogers were having a drink and laughing together, which Vision was happy to see. They hadn't been getting along well recently, but it seemed they were patching things up. Sam and Rhodey were having some sort of drinking contest with Ms. Romanoff that Vision could only see ending in their losses and eventual alcohol poisoning. It crossed his mind briefly that he should probably be responsible and keep an eye on things, but the only thing he found he could concentrate on was his Sokovian vixen.

His lover, who was watching him from a distance in the low lights, swaying her body to the music and pinning him with her burning gaze. His temptress. It was good the others were preoccupied. He was normally able to stop himself from staring, but he was helpless at the moment, caught in her spell. Even from a distance, he could feel her eyes on him like a caress.

She sipped her drink, eyes never leaving his. He knew what she wanted. With a glance at their friends, he slid out of his seat and approached her.

“Are you old enough to be drinking that?” he asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

“No, but I'm not telling,” she said, grinning. He smiled as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close. “Besides, Americans are too uptight. I am legal age in Sokovia.” She leaned into him, and he looked around quickly before wrapping both arms around her.

“You worry too much, Vis. No one can see us. They are all too busy, and we are surrounded by other people. It's just you and me right now.” The look in her eyes was absolutely dangerous, and he gave in, kissing her passionately.

“You like to take risks,” he said as they parted.

“You only now noticed?” she laughed. “I like keeping this between us, my love, but I like to play with fire as well. It's no fun having a secret like this if there's no danger to it.”

He hummed his acknowledgement. “You want to be bad.”

“Of course.” She winked at him. “Always.”

Vision grinned and grabbed her ass, pulling her hard against him, and she gasped, her eyes going wide. He bent low to her ear and nipped her earlobe, making her shiver.

“I can be very bad,” he said just loud enough for her to hear.

He ran his hands over her hips, trailed his fingers up and down her sides, enjoying the way her lips parted and her eyes seemed to darken.

“Show me,” she said.

He glanced around quickly, spotting exactly what he needed. He took her hand and guided her through the edges of the crowd. She followed him without a word, eyes sparkling and lips quirked in a tiny smile. Vision took her drink and left it on a random table as they passed by, not stopping until they reached a much darker corner of the floor.

He pressed her against the wall pinned and her with his hips.

“Would you like to dance?” he asked.

“Really? You brought me here to dance? In the dark?” She laughed.

“Well, it's a very special dance,” he said into her ear, and he felt her shiver.

“Alright,” she said. “Show me.”

He had her face the crowd, then slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. His body moved slowly against her, finding a sensual rhythm. His hands slid over her hips, over her stomach, over her thighs. He cupped one breast, thumbing her nipple through the thin material of her dress, his other hand sliding under the skirt. She reached up to grab his head, steadying herself as she swayed and ground against him.

“Vision, anyone can see us,” she said, not sounding like she really minded in the slightest. Her eyes were half closed, lips parted.

“No one can see us. They are all too busy. You worry too much,” he said, breathing the words into her neck as he nibbled and licked her smooth skin. “It's just you and me. Besides,” he said, pressing a kiss to her temple, “you like a little danger.” He slid his hand further up her dress, cupping her through her underwear, feeling her heat fill his palm.

“Oh god, Vis.”

He slid his fingers over her panty covered pussy, enjoying how wet she was even through the flimsy fabric. His other hand slid from one breast to another, his long arms swallowing up her slim frame. Wanda leaned her head back, exposing more of her long neck to his mouth, surrendering herself to him.

Her hips jerked when he dragged his fingers over her clit, and he felt her suck in a ragged breath. He couldn't resist anymore, and had to slide his fingers into her underwear. They both moaned as he sank his fingers into her.

“So many people close by, and here you are, with my hand down your panties. You are a bad girl.” He stroked his fingers into her, making her tremble, and when he pressed his thumb against her clit, her knees gave out. He held her easily. “If this were more private, it would be my face between your legs, not my hand.”

“ _Fuck_ , Vis.” Her voice was as shaky as her body, and he could sense how close she was.

“Come for me, Wanda. Let go and come for me,” he said, nuzzling her ear. That was all it took. She grabbed his arm and went rigid as her pleasure peaked. He kept his grip on her tight as she bucked her hips a few times and rode her orgasm back down.

He didn't release her until he was sure her legs could support her again, then he slid his fingers out of her and brought them to his lips. She turned and watched, her eyes burning with intensity, as he slowly licked them clean, sucking every bit of her taste from them.

“I think I am going to develop a headache,” she said, still staring at his lips. “You are going to be a gentleman and take me home.” She pressed herself against him, one hand stroking his head. “You know, they say a good cure for a headache is an orgasm. I think I'm going to need a lot of them.”

She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

“Spent”

Chapter Thirteen

By darthelwig

++++

He stood behind her, tangling his fingers in her silky hair and pulling her head back, making her cry out.

“Shh. I told you to be quiet. Or do you want everyone to know what I'm doing to you right now?” He gave her clit a gentle tug as he teased her entrance with the head of his cock. He slipped into her with practiced ease and a whispered moan, just resting the tip of his cock inside her tight and welcoming heat. She tried to fuck herself back onto him, but he pinned her to the sink, refusing her the satisfaction.

Vision stared at her in the bathroom mirror, taking in the sight of her naked and lusting. He reached around and pinched her beautiful breasts, watching in the mirror as her nipples hardened. He pulled out almost completely before slowly thrusting only the head of his dick back inside her. He fucked her just like that, driving her insane, but she could see his determination to not start pounding into her with abandon.

“ _Vis_ ,” she pleaded. “Please. God. I want it. Make me come.”

“Quiet,” he admonished her. “You know that I will take care of you. Be patient, or I will stop right now.” He was fierce, aggressive, dominant, and she melted onto the counter, relaxing into her submission and trusting him to do as he promised. As he always did. He always took care of her needs, every single one.

No one but her ever saw this side of Vision. This was solely for her. He was genteel and cultured and polite with the others, friendly even, in his distant sort of way. But this was hers. This was _her_ Vision. Her lover.

The only man she could imagine allowing these liberties.

He reached down and flicked her clit, and it was all she could do not to moan so loudly everyone outside would hear. She tried to breathe slowly, focusing on that as he stroked her with his talented, nimble fingers. She couldn't help it, though. The pleasure was too much. Her breaths started coming in great, shuddering gasps that rocked her entire body.

Vision steadied her with one hand while he played her with the other. She was his instrument, and he knew exactly how to coax any sound and reaction out of her, including near-silent, mind blowing orgasms.

She was so fucking close.

“I'm- Vis, I'm gonna-“

“That's right. You can come now, Wanda.” He rubbed his wet fingers over her clit in tight circles, and she exploded, barely remembering to be quiet. She caught the moan in her throat, swallowed it back and glowed at the approval in Vision’s gaze.

She squeaked when he suddenly shoved himself deep into her still sensitive cunt, but her body accepted him readily, eagerly. Her knees felt shaky and weak, but Vision supported her easily. She loved how strong he was, how he could manhandle her body in the most delicious ways.

She jolted as someone knocked on the door.

“You alright in there, Wanda? Sounded like you might be getting sick,” Clint said.

Vision flexed his hips, pushing even deeper inside of her, and she sucked in a sharp breath as she tried to gather her thoughts enough to reply.

“I'm fine, Clint. Nothing to worry about.” Vision slid a hand over her breasts, squeezing and caressing them. God, she was in heaven. She was in hell.

“You sure? You don't sound alright, kid,”

Wanda felt almost hysterical laughter bubbling within her at the utter insanity and wickedness of the situation. Vision, buried hard and hot inside of her, her legs spread, bent over the sink and aching for a hard fuck.

As if he knew exactly what she was thinking, and maybe he did, Vision pulled out and thrust into her again, shoving her hard against the sink.

“Uhhh… I'm fine.” She bit off a moan. “My stomach. I'll be fine.” She gasped as Vision thrust deeply into her again. She felt every inch of his cock as he moved slowly in and out of her. Her every nerve ending felt electrified. Raw need flooded her, and she almost forgot Clint’s presence on the other side of the door as Vision continued to fuck her. All that mattered was their joining, and their pleasure.

“Well, I'll check on you again in a bit,” Clint said, startling her, and she nodded before realizing he couldn't see her.

“Okay,” she called out shakily, glad to finally be able to focus on Vision again, and the way he was caressing her hips and sides. She moaned softly when he reached beneath her to cup and squeeze her breasts, his fingers pinching her hardened nipples.

“Say it, Wanda. Tell me what you want.” Vision’s voice was a poor imitation of its normal self, his naked lust barely contained. Just the sound of him was enough to heighten her arousal to a fever pitch, and she could feel herself become absolutely liquid around his cock.

“Make me come, Vis. _Please_.”

He put his hand on the back of her neck and held her down while he powered into her with rapid, deep thrusts. Her entire body shook under the onslaught, and she closed her eyes and gave herself over to the pleasure. He filled her just right, so perfectly, like they were made for each other. This was where he belonged, buried inside of her. He was her home, and she was his, and they were meant for each other.

She could feel the orgasm building quickly, rushing over her. She strained beneath him, eager, desperate, needy. Her entire body shook and jerked, and Vision clamped his hand over her mouth as she came loudly, unable to hold back her cries. His breath hitched, hips pounding her wildly, and he whispered her name as his pleasure crested and left him spent inside of her.

Vision ran his hand gently down her back, making her shiver. He stroked his fingers through her hair, soothing her, allowing her time to collect herself. She wondered briefly what would happen if the others found out exactly what it was she and Vision got up to together, and giggled.

“Something funny?” Vision asked, mouth quirked up in an indulgent smile. She stood up straight, letting his cock slip out of her, and pressed her back against him as his arms wrapped around her waist. He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder.

“I'm just happy, Vis. That's all.” And she was. In this moment, she felt replete and content. Her world was peaceful, and she was in Vision’s arms. Everything was perfect.

“That's all I could ever ask for,” Vision said softly.

“You're all I need,” she said.


	14. Chapter 14

“Spent”

Chapter Fourteen

By darthelwig

++++

He thrust his tongue up into her as she sat astride his face, legs spread wide, and slender fingers gripping tightly to the headboard for balance. She threw her head back, long hair falling in a dark cascade over her shoulders.

This was exactly where she wanted to be. Needed to be.

Vision gripped her thighs, keeping her legs pushed apart, keeping her pulled firmly down onto him. His moans were the sweetest music, making her nipples tighten almost painfully hard. She could feel the swelling of pleasure building inside her, and knew her release was imminent. She rocked against his mouth, her clit bumping his nose with every thrust.

She shuddered and quaked as she came, and Vision drank her down, licking up every drop of her juices, cleaning her thoroughly before letting her go.

She kissed him, long and deep, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She moaned as his nimble fingers found her nipples, still sensitive and aching. God, she loved this man. He knew exactly how and when to touch her.

Vision’s hand slid down her body, trailing fingers over her stomach until he could reach down and dip his middle finger into her folds. She inhaled sharply as her hips jerked forward, bringing her clit into contact with his palm and making her whimper. He fingered her for only a moment longer before removing his hand. He rubbed his wet fingers over her nipple, and she watched as he lowered his head and licked and sucked her flesh clean.

The sight of his head bent over her, combined with the sinful feel of his mouth, was too much. She exploded into orgasm, clutching him to her in her passion.

“Oh god, Vision.” She rested her head on the pillow as she tried to catch her breath. She caressed the sharp lines of his jaw and nose with trembling fingers. Vision brought his mouth to her nipple again, teeth scraping over it lightly and making her jump. “Oh _god_.” Vision lavished attention on her nipples, drawing moans and gasps from her.

“I want to make it so you feel me on you all day tomorrow. I want your breasts to ache while you interact with the others. I want you to remember my touch every time your clothes move against your skin.” He pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to her chest and breasts, kissing his way from one side to another.

“I always feel you,” Wanda said hoarsely. “I can never stop wanting you because I can never stop feeling what you do to me.” He suckled her nipple before tugging it with his teeth, and she arched into him, crying out her pleasure/pain. She couldn't help but squirm against him, the burning ache of her sensitive flesh sending pulses of heat and pleasure straight to her core. He swirled his tongue over her soothingly before devouring her all over again, until she was writhing against him in a frenzy of lust and need.

He slid between her legs, and his swift, hard entry made her gasp. Her back arched off the bed, only offering her breasts more fully, and his mouth moved over her like she was the most succulent of meals and he was starving.

He moved slowly at first, but quickly built up to a punishing pace. His mouth left her breasts so he could focus on fucking her harder. She was falling apart beneath him, caught up in ecstasy. She reached one orgasm, only to find another coming right after. The pleasure was almost too intense, nearly knocking her senseless, but Vision didn't let her stop. His rock hard cock kept her coming, and when she started to sag, his teeth on her nipples forced her back to life. She had the distant impression that she was being too noisy, but she couldn't be sure, and she couldn't bring herself to care. Her mind was consumed by sensation, consumed by Vision and their desire. She couldn't think past the way he forced her from one orgasm to the next, without pause. She had never had another lover who could do this for her. Only Vision could make her this wanton. Only Vision could please her so much.

She had no idea how long it was he fucked her, or how many orgasms she experienced, by the time he let himself be lost to his own bliss. Maybe it had all been one insane orgasm from start to finish. She couldn't be sure. All she knew was that she was exhausted, sore, and would be hard pressed to even stand should they be called upon.

“I'm gonna feel you for days, Vision. I may not be able to walk tomorrow,” she laughed, brushing sweaty hair off of her face. Vision gently nipped her bottom lip before smiling down at her sweetly.

“Then I suppose my job here is done,” he said teasingly, and began to pull away. She grabbed him, growling, and pulled him close.

“Not even close,” she said, eyes darkened by passion. “Come here.”

Vision sank willingly into her arms, and she welcomed him.


	15. Chapter 15

“Spent”

Chapter Fifteen

By darthelwig 

++++

Vision sat across the table from Wanda during the meeting, completely unable to focus. This wasn't the first time he’d had this particular problem, and always because of his beautiful, absolutely maddening lover. 

His eyes kept drifting to Wanda’s hands, to her slim, delicate fingers that had been wrapped around his erection just scant minutes before the meeting began. Her lips were just as distracting, lips that had whispered obscene promises as she leaned in to tease him with a kiss. Wanda had a definite way with words. She could make even the most filthy phrases seem utterly erotic, or maybe that was simply due to his deep attraction and love for her. Whatever the reason, she could be as crude as she wanted, and he would still find himself immediately aroused. 

Painfully aroused, at this point. His erection had been pressing insistently against his pants throughout he entire meeting so far, and showed no sign of going away anytime soon. Not without Wanda fulfilling her promises first. Actively thinking about it only made his situation worse. 

Wanda’s focus was on Steve as he gave his speech, but she brushed her fingers absently over her lips, drawing Vision’s attention to them. Her tongue darted out to moisten her chapped bottom lip, and he felt his cock twitch in his pants. He could feel Wanda’s eyes on him now, and he risked meeting her gaze. She showed no outward sign of her desire, not even a bit of a smirk to betray herself, but he knew what she was thinking. His temptress wanted to play. 

She turned back to Steve, giving him what appeared to be her full attention, but she began to casually toy with the low neckline of her shirt, dragging her fingers along the edge. Vision had to force himself not to openly stare. He looked at Captain Rogers, who seemed oblivious to his inattention. Vision knew he really should be listening to his team leader, but he couldn't stop thinking about Wanda’s soft skin and sweet lips. He wanted her with a ferocity he'd never felt before, with a savagery that made him very tempted to haul her out of her chair, bend her over the table, and fuck her violently in full view of the entire team. She would love it. 

What the hell was he thinking? He was going to get them both in a world of trouble. 

Vision turned his mind to Captain Rogers’ speech, though it took every bit of his willpower. He was only beginning to follow what was being said when he felt Wanda’s fingers caress the back of his neck. His eyes went wide, and he looked over at her quickly, discovering her heated gaze fixed on him. His minx did not like being ignored, and he could see determination and a hint of annoyance in her eyes. 

Eternally thankful that everyone else was busy discussing tactics with Captain Rogers now, Vision closed his eyes and braced himself. 

Wanda was mentally caressing his shoulders, running her hands up and down his arms in slow repetition. He could feel the warmth of her skin through his clothes, her breath on his neck as she leaned over him from behind to drag her hands over his torso. He could hear her soft sigh of appreciation as she explored his body. 

He loved this. He wanted it to continue. He wanted the pleasure to never end. He wanted her right now, more than anything. God, he needed it to stop. 

He felt her hands sliding over his thighs as she settled between his knees and lowered her mouth over his cock. The burst of sensation was intense, overwhelming. He could feel the heat and wetness of her, the delicious slide of her tongue against his skin, and the tightness of her throat that threatened to undo him. Against his will, his fingers clenched into tight fists in an effort to control his suddenly raging need. 

Vision opened his eyes to see Ms. Romanoff was arguing with Captain Rogers now, and Sam was trying to mediate while Clint looked on in amusement. Rhodey looked completely fed up, but watched the argument with a patience that spoke of his years of experience with the bureaucratic process. This was good. No one had noticed his preoccupation. No one noticed the tension of his body. 

Except for Wanda. He risked a glance at her, and discovered her watching him, fingers toying with the pendant that hung between her breasts. He tried to send her a mental caress of his own, but she shook her head and smirked, and instead he felt her touch strengthen. He had no words to describe the way it felt to have her sucking his cock while she watched him with knowing eyes from across the table. 

He was dying a slow, blissful death. It was so good it hurt. 

His pants were too tight around his straining cock. He wished he could free his erection, wrap his fingers around it and jerk himself off onto Wanda’s face, feed it to her for real, and watch her head bobbing in his lap. So many things he wanted to do to her, so many ways to bring them both pleasure. 

He closed his eyes as he felt her change tactics. She licked the insides of his thighs, nibbled the sensitive flesh. She worked her way to his testicles, and she rolled them in her mouth before dragging her tongue along the underside of his cock. A swirl of her tongue over the head, and he was back in her mouth as she took him deep, all the way to the base. She held him there for a few seconds, swallowing around him and making him crazy. It was all he could do not to thrust his hips up in reaction to her. 

She pulled off him completely before repeating her assault on his senses. He lasted only a few more minutes before he was completely overwhelmed. The orgasm wasn't a gradual thing. He exploded. It was by the skin of his teeth he managed to limit the physical manifestation of it to a rough exhalation and fingers clenched so hard into the arms of his chair that he crushed them a bit. 

He sat stunned, unable to believe how hard she'd just gotten him off in a room full of their teammates, and amazed that said teammates hadn't noticed a thing. They were still arguing, though it looked like they were finally winding down. Vision sucked in air, trying to collect himself. He looked over at Wanda, who had a self satisfied little grin on her face. Her eyes were still alight with mischief, and he couldn't help but return her smile. 

He was going to give his little minx the most delicious punishment later. He could hardly wait.


	16. Chapter 16

“Spent”

Chapter Sixteen

By darthelwig

++++

Vision stirred the soup, giving it an appreciative sniff. This was a recipe Wanda had spent a great deal of time helping him perfect, and he wanted to get it right this time. He added a touch more salt, then glanced over his shoulder.

“How are you doing, Wanda?” he asked, his voice mild. Her reply was a bit strained.

“I'm fine,” she said between clenched teeth.

“Only fine?” he asked. Vision turned to face her fully, and stopped to let himself savor the sight before him.

Wanda sat on the counter, completely nude, her legs spread wide. She was leaned back so that her breasts were pushed forward on display, braced with both hands behind her, as she had been since he positioned her there. She hadn't moved an inch. She was such a good girl. Her nipples were pebbled peaks begging for touch. Between her silky legs, slid up inside that pretty pussy of hers, was a vibrator, the remote to which currently resided in his pocket. He'd left it on a very low setting, enough to tease her without overstimulating her, and he could see how very wet she had become.

“You are beautiful,” he said softly, making her smile. He brushed her long hair back off her shoulders, admired the way it cascaded down her back. There was not a woman in the world more attractive than this one, and she was his. He may sometimes doubt he was one at all, but Wanda made him a very happy man.

He reached out and ran his finger around her nipple, light, teasing touches, and was rewarded with a lusty sigh.

“I would say you're better than fine,” he said, smirking. He took one hard nipple between his teeth, biting and tugging on it gently, and she moaned, her back arching. He pulled on it with his lips, flicked his tongue over the sensitive nub. She squirmed and writhed under his touch, and he reveled in her reactions. Her responsiveness never failed to please him.

He shifted his attentions to her other nipple until she her cries began to get too loud. Vision put his fingers to her lips to shush her.

“None of that, now. We wouldn't want to wake anyone,” he said with a smile. She didn't respond, just tried to calm her ragged breathing, looking up at him with trusting eyes. “Stay,” Vision commanded. He reached into his pocket as he stepped away from her, and turned up the intensity of the vibrator, watching her face as he did so. Her head fell back, breathing growing erratic and labored. Her eyes silently pleaded with him for more, for less, for mercy, but he had none. He wanted her near the edge.

He turned back to the stove to taste the soup, lingering for a moment, then dipped a spoon in and brought it over to Wanda, one hand cupped under it in case he spilled. It was a slightly awkward angle, but he fed it to her without issue. They had done this before, though admittedly, not with the buzz of a toy between her legs.

“How is it?” he asked, voice betraying his nerves and arousal both.

“Delicious,” Wanda said hoarsely, and licked the last drop of it from her lips. She smiled, and her obvious pride in him would've made him blush, had he been capable of it. As it was, he couldn't help but feel a bit of bashfulness as he leaned over to give her a kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweetness and the soup mixed together.

She moaned, and Vision had to turn away from her when she closed her eyes and rocked her hips in an effort to satisfy her growing need. He turned off the stove and watched her quietly, taking in the beauty of her desire. He watched her reach for her pleasure, straining for it with every breath and tensing and release of her muscles, but she didn't break. She stayed as he had placed her, only opening her eyes to watch him watch her burn.

“It's almost time to eat,” he said, sliding his hands up her thighs. She quivered beneath his fingers, so close to her release, but he pulled the vibrator out of her instead, and she cried out at the loss of it.

“Vision, please. I need it. I need to come.” Her eyes pleaded with him to ease the ache for her, and he smiled at her gently as he ran his thumb over her cheek and into her hair. She leaned into his touch, desperate for connection. He leaned in close, his lips brushing lightly over hers as he spoke.

“How about some dessert before dinner?” he said softly. “I'm going to devour you.” She sucked in a breath, her eyes wide and glazed with lust.

Vision wasted no more time. He had spent the entire time he'd been cooking thinking about this very moment. He pulled her forward until she was sitting on the very edge of the counter, then dropped down and shoved his tongue deep between her folds.

Wanda went off instantly. She'd been on edge for so long, her body had needed only the slightest touch. She flooded his mouth with her honey, and he licked and sucked at her greedily. Rigid discipline and determination kept her hands behind her back, but he could feel the weight of her lusty stare encouraging him to keep going. As if he had any intention of stopping now.

He pushed her legs further apart, tightening his fingers on her in what might be a bruising grip, but she didn't protest. He swirled his tongue over her engorged and sensitive clit, making her shudder, before dragging his tongue back down to dip into her dripping heat. He loved how wet she got for him, and only him, how _he_ could pleasure her like this, and no one else. He felt like a man, a flesh and blood, possessive, caveman of a man. He wanted to stamp her with the marks of his possession, let her and everyone else know that this woman was his and his alone. He never thought he would ever feel this way, had never imagined that being human could entail this kind of emotion, but this woman made him feel _everything_.

And right now, he needed to make her come.

He focused on that, using only his mouth and tongue and teeth to bring her to climax after climax. She was primed to take everything he could give her. Every moan, every whimper, every uncontrollable jerk of her hips, was magical to him, intoxicating. He could stay between her legs forever.

But eventually he had to stop. Eventually she ran out of strength and collapsed backwards. At first, he just threw her legs over his shoulders and continued his assault on her senses, but after he got her off again, she was clearly at her limit. He prided himself on knowing exactly where those limits were.

He stood and licked the taste of her from his lips, savoring it. Savoring her. She was panting, boneless and sweaty and exhausted. He smirked as he admired the well-fucked look of her.

“You're going to eat a bit now, Wanda, and then I'll take you to bed.” He stroked her stomach and sides as he spoke.

“I don't think I can walk,” she laughed. She pressed a hand to her forehead as she looked at him accusingly. “You were insatiable.”

“I'll carry you,” he said, as he gently helped her sit up. Before he could pick her up, though, Wanda reached down and grabbed his stiff cock through his pants.

“I haven't taken care of you,” she said, giving him a little squeeze. Vision trembled under her touch, and caressed the side of her face.

“My pleasure tonight was in bringing you yours,” he said softly. All he had wanted was to see her on display, watch her reach her peak, and be responsible for her bliss.

“Still. When we get to bed, I'm making it up to you, or don't I get dessert as well?”

Vision’s cock twitched in her grasp, and she smiled as she felt it. He had to laugh at her pleased expression.

“I could never deny you,” he said, and finally picked her up.


	17. Chapter 17

“Spent”

Chapter Seventeen

By darthelwig

++++

He'd almost lost her.

Fear like he'd never known before still gripped his chest, a cold knot lodged in his heart, and it _hurt_.

Just a stupid stray bullet, a tiny bit of metal, had nearly ripped away his world.

How did people live like this, with this bitter feel of mortality heavy on their shoulders? How did they think about the eventual deaths of their loved ones and maintain any grip on their emotions? He was barely holding it together. He hadn't even been able to hold her like he wanted to on the way back, having to settle for staying close, where she could be aware of his presence. He wanted nothing more than to throw all pretense aside and claim her as his to take care of, but she wouldn't want that. Not now, and maybe not ever, and this was certainly not the time to discuss it.

A stray bullet nearly ended her life.

It was an eternity before he could finally be alone with her in her room. She moved stiffly, and he helped ease her out of her clothes and onto the bed. They didn't bother dressing her again, only locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Vision lay beside her, propped up on his elbow, almost afraid to touch her, certainly too nervous to go anywhere near the wound on her side. She watched him quietly, smiling softly. The painkillers she'd been given had made her sleepy, and she'd rested in the infirmary for quite a while, but eventually she'd woken up and wanted her own bed, so there they were.

“Make love to me,” she said softly, reaching up a hand to cup Vision’s face. He immediately shook his head to deny her, but she cut him off. “I want this. I want you. You won't hurt me, Vis. I just want to feel _alive_.”

How could he deny her, when she put it like that? God knew, he wanted her. Even injured, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and with her laying there, looking up at him with desire in her eyes, it was difficult to keep himself in check. Her wound was the only thing that could distract him from the soft fullness of her breasts, the remembered taste of her nipples and skin, the long legs he loved having wrapped around him as he buried himself inside of her. Oh yes. He wanted her. He wanted to remind himself she was here, she was safe, she was alive and strong. He wanted to feel the life in her.

He groaned, and reached for her hip, caressing her there before dragging his fingers up her torso to cup her breast. He thumbed her nipple, making her sigh appreciatively. He kept his touches to her breasts feather-light and gentle until he brought his head down and sucked her nipple hard into his mouth. A gasp of mingled pleasure and pain escaped her as she arched up into him, clutching at his head to bring him closer, and he pulled away.

“This is not a good idea. That hurt you,” he said, concern written all over his features.

“Vision, I'm not that breakable. You don't have to worry,” she said, guiding his face until he looked into her eyes. “It's okay. _You don't have to be afraid_. Now _touch me_.”

Vision swallowed hard against a sudden lump in his throat at the utter trust in her eyes. He dropped his gaze to her body, letting it travel over the smooth, lush lines of her form, allowing himself to want. He looked back at her, finding only desire and need on her face.

He kissed her, long and sweet, as he reached down to squeeze her hip and caress her thigh. He nibbled her lower lip, dragged his tongue over it, teasing her, as he trailed his fingers over the soft skin of her stomach. He placed little kisses along her jaw and neck while he grabbed her thigh and brought it up against him, pushing his knee firmly between her legs and feeling the heat of her. He nipped her earlobe while he gently rocked against her, holding himself up so he didn't press against her injury, letting her feel his erection. Her parted lips were too great a temptation to resist, and he kissed her again, swallowing her moans.

She was ecstasy. Bliss. He forced himself to slow down instead of speed up like his body ached to do. Instead, he sat up and positioned himself fully between her legs. Her body, laid out before him so wantonly, was the most powerful aphrodisiac. He was harder than he had ever been, his every nerve ending more sensitive.

He slid his hands up her body, over her stomach, cupping her breasts and pulling gently on her hardened nipples. He bent over her to take each one into his mouth, making sure to pay equal attention to both. She was whimpering and stroking his head and back, the feel and sounds of her making him burn.

He kissed her again, almost chastely, before working his way down her body with his lips and tongue. He didn't stop until he reached her core, dripping wet and ready for him.

“Don't move,” he said harshly, and she moaned. He could feel the muscles in her thighs tense as she felt his breath on her, then his tongue was in her, her taste filling his mouth, and he was lost in the pleasure. He went slowly at first, making sure she would heed his instruction, but when she stayed where she was, he let himself enjoy her fully. He ran his tongue over every inch of her, licked and sucked every silky fold, flicked his tongue softly over her clit. Her cries were needy, broken things, until he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, and she moaned loud enough to wake the dead.

And still, she didn't move, didn't writhe beneath him or lose control. She was so good for him, so patient. He would give her everything she needed.

He swiped his tongue over he again, leaving her slick and wet, but wanting to taste her all the same. She shuddered, her body still primed and sensitive, like his own. They were made for each other, destined for this.

He slid a finger into her as he sat up, watching her take shallow, panting breaths as he fucked her on it. He pulled it out of her only to bring it to her lips, and she eagerly took it into her mouth, sucking her own juices off it as she stared at him, their gazes locked. The feel of her tongue swirling around his finger was almost too much to bear. His cock throbbed and twitched as he pressed the length of it against her.

Wanda smirked at him as he slid his finger from her mouth with a strangled groan. He pushed her thigh apart with both hands and positioned himself carefully.

“Be still,” he said, and sank his cock slowly into her. It was agonizing, the intensity of what he was feeling. She wrapped around him like a glove, perfectly fitted for his hard length, unbelievably hot and slick. He kept going until he was fully seated inside of her, then paused for a handful of breaths to gather his surprisingly threadbare control before beginning his slow slide out. He kept his pace relaxed, unhurried, fighting the urge to plunge inside her like an animal. The sight of bandages over her side kept him in check, reminded him of his need for care.

Wanda quivered beneath him, dragging in shaky breaths, eyes closed. He looked down and watched where their bodies joined, watched himself enter her again and again. He was mesmerized, fascinated at how she stretched to accommodate him. It never ceased to amaze him. It never failed to turn him on even more. God, he wasn't going to last.

“Look at me,” he said, voice rough and strained. “Wanda.”

She forced her eyes open and met his stare. He could see the effort not to move etched on her face. She grabbed the sheets in tight fists, and he knew she was close. _He_ was close. He couldn't stop the sounds he was making.

He circled his thumb over her clit, and the muscles in her stomach jumped as she climaxed, crying out loudly. He held her gaze as he joined her, the feel of her body clenching around him sending him over the edge. He held as still as he could, jerking his hips only slightly as his control began to fail completely. She was his undoing, his weakness, and she always would be.

Some distant part of him wondered if the sounds of their pleasure had been overheard, as they had both been quite loud near the end, but he couldn't really care right now. For now, there was only the two of them and their tiny world in her bedroom, with their love secure between them.

Wanda smiled up at him, the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

“Told you so.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Spent”

Chapter Eighteen

By darthelwig

++++

He couldn't drag his gaze away from her luscious lips, moist where her tongue had been, slightly parted. He knew what they felt like on his, knew the taste and texture of them. His memories of having them parted for his tongue, his cock, made him ache. He grew swollen and hard at the very thought of being there again.

He walked around her slowly as she stayed kneeling on the carpeted floor. He would not have wanted her to hurt herself on the hardwood, and she knew that. She listened well. She gave him everything he wanted. And this was what she wanted, to feel like a good girl for him. To be good.

He paced around her, forcing his eyes from her mouth, taking in the sight of her. The lacy underwear she had donned for him, which hardly concealed a thing. He could see the soft curves of her ass, the trim darkness of curls between her legs, so tempting. The bra she wore only served to heighten the beauty of her naked breasts, pushing them up, offering her nipples to his touch. She might as well be nude for all the good the lingerie did at hiding her feminine charms, but he supposed that was the point. She didn't want to be hidden. She wanted him to _see_. To _want_.

And he did. He wanted her with every part of him.

He stopped before her, staring down into her sparkling green eyes. A soft brush of his finger to her chin made her smile. He dragged it over her lips, and she took the tip into her mouth, sucked and swirled her tongue around it as if it was his cock. He felt it all the way to his toes. She was so beautiful.

He leaned down and replaced his finger with his tongue, tasting her sweetness. She hummed her pleasure into his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, he phased from his clothing, smiling as her eyes roamed his body in appreciation. Her attraction to him was intoxicating. He was proud to be her lover, to be her _man_.

Her gaze settled on his cock, already rock hard and jutting from his body. He let her look, watched her tongue dart out to wet her lips, teased her with a palm sliding down his length. Her eyes met his, a silent question. He stepped closer to her.

“No hands,” he commanded, pleased with the bright smile she gave him in return. She clasped her hands behind her back, and watched as she turned her attention back to his cock, so close to her face. She leaned in almost painfully slowly, arms still firmly at her sides, and placed a soft kiss on the tip before opening her mouth and taking him steadily, surely, all the way to the hilt into its hot wetness. He almost moaned at the feel of her throat working around him.

Her tongue was like silk as she bobbed her head along his shaft, a tender and loving caress. The sight of her lips parted for him, stretched tight around his width, was almost enough to make him come in and of itself, but the _feel_ of her. Nothing could ever compare. Wanda was a gift, a treasure. _His_ treasure, precious and singularly beautiful. Her love was priceless, and he would never willingly let her go.

Her mouth slid along his length, taking him deep. He ran his fingers through her hair, and now he did moan as she worked her lips along the base of his cock. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. Heaven. She was heaven, and he was going to come.

She sucked him hard and then let him go with a loud pop. He looked down at her as she licked him from base to tip. She kept her hands together, as he had instructed her, so his erection pressed against her nose, her cheek. She nuzzled him, dragged her tongue down to his sac, and back up. She lavished him with loving attention.

Then she took him back in her mouth, sucking hard and swirling her tongue around him, and he could hold back no more. He grabbed her head, held her still as he thrust himself down her throat. She swallowed against him, and the pleasure grew so intense it almost hurt.

“ _Wanda_ ,” he whispered, and lost himself in her.

He finally pulled back, letting her breathe, and she licked his sensitive cock head until he made her stop. His hand trembled as he stroked her hair, as she smiled up at him so brightly, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He admired her, chest still heaving as she caught her breath, nipples hardened peaks begging for touch. Her cheeks, flushed from exertion and the heat they had generated. Her hair, falling in tangled curls to her shoulders, and her lips, swollen and reddened from his cock. Best of all, her eyes, filled with love and desire and pride.

She knelt there, hands behind her back, breasts thrust forward wantonly, waiting for him.

“Come here, love. I'll take care of you,” he said, and she nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I’ve been really sick. Hopefully on the mend now!

“Spent”

Chapter Nineteen

By darthelwig

++++

Wanda sat on the couch, skirt bunched up around her waist and panties discarded. Vision sat in a chair across from her, legs crossed at the knee, where his hands rested, lightly folded. They stared at each other across the distance, neither moving.

Anticipation sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach, both pleasant and annoying at the same time. She burned. She wanted. She needed what only he could give her, but Vision remained quiet and unmoved. He was a statue, an angel of beauty and grace, a devil of temptation and the most delicious sin, a god she wanted to worship in every way possible, if only he would let her.

She shivered as his eyes traveled down her body, finally. She ached for him, had ached since the moment they sat down to their game of chess, and he’d looked so proper and self controlled. Leaning forward to display flashes of cleavage through her low cut neckline didn’t draw more than a glance. The crossing of her legs, making her short skirt ride even higher, simply made his lips quirk up in the corners as he studied the game board. Frustrated, wanting a reaction, she’d slid her panties off and tossed them on the table. The tiny scrap of lace landed next to the board, an erotic offering Vision couldn’t ignore. He looked up at her, looking amused, and she’d taken the opportunity to lean back and slowly drag her skirt up while she spread her legs for him.

But he’d ignored her display, his eyes remaining fixed on her face. Until now, and she was so ready for this, for him. She arched her back as his eyes wandered over her appreciatively. Her nipples felt tight and hard, her bra too confining, but she didn’t move to undo it. She’d played the game and gotten his attention. The rest was his. She was his, and she would give him anything.

She leaned back into the couch, hands on her smooth thighs, drawing his focus down between her legs, where she could feel herself already growing wet and ready for him.

“Touch yourself,” he said, eyes fixed between her legs. She smiled, his desire filling her with a rush of warmth.

“Like this?” she asked, sliding fingertips over the outer lips of her sex, teasing both of them.

“That’s a start,” Vision said, his smooth voice starting to become a little rougher. His eyes hadn’t left her yet, and she watched him watch her fingers move.

“Perhaps you want a little more,” she said, as she slipped a finger into her folds and hummed as she dragged it up and over her clit, spreading her moisture. Vision licked his lips, and she almost moaned. Both hands started working between her legs now, spreading herself open and sweeping her towards a rapid climax. She didn’t want to wait. She wanted to come.

“ _Yes_ ,” he whispered, his voice low with lust, and she could see his fingers twitch, as if he yearned to be the one touching her. His intensity was almost tangible. She could feel him everywhere, every inch of her covered in him. It was so _good_...

“Don’t move,” he said, and she froze before her brain could catch up, obeying him by instinct. She ached with the loss of friction, wanted so badly to continue...

“Hey, guys. You’re up late,” came the voice from behind her, and her eyes widened, though she didn’t move.

“Good evening, Captain Rogers,” Vision said, his voice even and controlled, sounding completely normal. “Wanda and I must have lost track of time while we were playing chess.” Vision was giving their fearless leader a small, polite smile. She could hear Steve moving around behind her, grabbing something from the refrigerator. Then he was running water at the sink, and Vision took Steve’s momentary distraction as an opportunity to whisper to her, so low that even Steve’s ears wouldn’t catch it over the sound of the water.

“Touch yourself,” he said. She stared at him, incredulous, but he was Vision. She trusted him, and it was time to prove that. She moved her fingers over her slit in soft caresses, feeling the pleasure begin to build again despite Steve’s presence. Or maybe it was the fear of being caught that she found tantalizing. She was certainly enjoying the feeling of doing something so absolutely sinful while in the room with an unsuspecting teammate. She was so unbelievably wet and swollen, so ready for her lover.

“Don’t stay up too late, Wanda,” Steve said, his voice sounding close, but she heard him walk away, watched Vision’s eyes as they tracked their Captain leaving the room. When Vision looked back at her, she saw pride on his face, and basked in the warmth of his smile.

“You were very good, Wanda,” Vision told her, “and so sexy, so beautiful.” He moved to sit next to her, cupping her face while she rolled her hips against her hand. “I know how lucky I am to have you,” he said. He leaned in and kissed her, slow and deep, while his fingers trailed down her body to replace the hand between her legs with his own. She moaned into his mouth at the first touch, the sensations so much more intense when it was him.

She clutched at his head, his arm, pulling him closer, digging her fingers into him as he brought her to the peak, and she cried out her ecstasy. The force of it was overwhelming. She bucked into his hand, riding it through her orgasm.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she said on an explosive exhalation. Her entire body shuddered with the aftershocks of her pleasure. Vision watched her come down with worshipful eyes. She collapsed back into the couch, smiling at him as he finally pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to his lips. She watched as he took them into his mouth, sucked and licked her juices from his skin. He moaned in appreciation, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he savored her.

“You are my favorite flavor,” he said, and kissed her again. She could taste herself on his tongue, and heat began to build between her legs again. She pulled back just enough so that their lips were parted.

“Do you want more?” she asked, breathing the words into his mouth. “You want to taste me, don’t you? Right from the source. You want your head between my legs, yes?”

“ _Yes_ ,” was all he could manage to say.

“Mmm.” She leaned back into the cushions and put her hand on his head, directing him downward with a gentle push. “Get on your knees.”

Vision slid onto the floor and knelt between her legs. He placed soft kisses on them, up the inside of one thigh, and down the other, skipping over her core for now. He nipped her high on her thigh, and she grew wetter knowing that would leave a mark. His mark. She loved wearing them on her skin.

He was driving her crazy, so when he pulled her forward and buried his tongue between her folds, her entire body arched up off the couch. She clutched at his head as he lapped at her with firm strokes, making sure to swirl his tongue over and around her clit as well. She collapsed beneath the onslaught of his mouth, head thrown back, eyes closed, her entire being narrowed down to one singular focus. Fingers groping blindly at his head, trying to force him closer, she slid one knee over his shoulder and began grinding herself onto his face. Vision retaliated by gripping her ass tight and fucking her on his tongue, devouring her.

It was fast, and raw, and hard, both of them greedy for pleasure.

Wanda’s entire body jerked when she came, nearly knocking herself off the couch. It was only Vision’s firm grip that kept her stable. He licked up her juices as she trembled and moaned, forced her legs to stay parted so he could keep his mouth on her. She was left dazed afterwards, head resting against the couch cushions as she looked down at Vision, who stayed kneeling between her legs when he was through cleaning her with his tongue. He rested his cheek on her thigh, and she caressed the side of his face with one shaky hand.

“Satisfied?” she whispered, smiling at him tenderly. Vision pressed a kiss to her palm.

“For now,” he said. “I think I’ve worn you out.”

“I think you have. Take me to bed?”

“Of course,” Vision said. He stood and lifted her into his arms, and she rested her head against his chest as he carried her.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Wanda said. “I want to bring you pleasure too.” Vision looked down at her.

“You have. I enjoyed that _immensely_.” He laughed. Wanda huffed.

“When I wake up, I’ll _really_ make you feel good,” she promised.

“I look forward to it,” Vision said, and he held her closer.


	20. Chapter 20

“Spent”

Chapter Twenty

By darthelwig

++++

Wanda was pushed hard against the floor length window, breath leaving her in one great rush. She braced her palms on the flat surface and pushed backwards, meeting Vision’s firm body behind her, keeping her close. Her nipples brushed against the cool glass as she moved, making them pebble, making them ache. Her breath frosted the glass as Vision pressed against her, forcing her body flush against it, and she whimpered.

Vision grabbed her hips, dug his fingers in as he pulled her back firmly into his crotch and ground his cock against her. She moaned at the feel of his hard length, so close to where she truly wanted it. She gasped when he rolled his hips, his hand slipping to the inside of her thigh as he did so. He held her with a bruising grip, and she couldn’t help but smile at his strength, at how he used it on her, the way he handled her.

He nipped her shoulder, and she dropped her head back against him. He was everything she could ever need.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Vision said, gazing out the window.

“Yes,” she breathed. Vision ran his hand up her stomach, over her breast, cupped the soft weight of it in his palm.

“Not half as beautiful as you.” He reached down to position himself, and then shoved roughly inside her, sinking hilt deep in one quick thrust. She gasped loudly, a strangled, pained sound that ended in a breathy giggle. He fucked her in slow, rough thrusts that shook the window as he steadily pounded himself into her. Vision’s grip tightened unbearably, forcing tears to her eyes, and she whimpered.

“You want this. You enjoy this. Tell me, Wanda.” His voice was forceful, commanding.

“ _Yes_ ,” she managed between choked breaths. “I want it.”

She came in sudden, intense waves of pleasure, breath caught in her throat and sweaty palms leaving smeared handprints on the glass. Vision paused his thrusts while she came down from it, let her breathe for a moment, then began building his rhythm again. It didn’t take long for her to reach her next climax, as sensitized as she was from the last. She could feel every inch of him powering into her.

Vision finally pulled out, only to spin her around and yank her legs up around his waist so he could sink into her once more. He was still rock hard, his eyes boring into her with the laser focus of his arousal. Wanda’s back and ass slammed into the glass hard with every thrust. She would be sore tomorrow, no doubt about that, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. This felt too good, he felt too good. Her body never wanted to let him go. She clung to him, every inch of her.

Vision’s control seemed to be faltering, finally. The movement of his hips was growing more irregular, his breath becoming ragged and labored. Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck and fucked him back, dragging a cry from his lips. The sound sent a thrill through her body, a shot of electricity straight to her wet cunt where it gripped him. Vision seemed to feel it too, as she felt a tremendous shudder pass through him.

And then he was coming, hard and sudden, panting and moaning into her hair, his fingers bruising her thighs and ass. Her entire body was wrapped around him, and she was crushed tightly against the window by the weight of him as he rested against her, head on her shoulder. She brushed her fingers over his head soothingly as she waited for him to recover. He was trembling. She ignored the burning ache in her center for now, concentrating on her lover instead of her own desperate desire to come again. She wanted to writhe against him, take her pleasure from his cock, which was still buried inside of her, but he needed her.

So she whispered her love to him repeatedly while she placed soft kisses on his head and stroked his shoulders and back. She could feel him slowly calming under her touch, and when he finally lifted his head from her neck and smiled, she kissed his nose, making him laugh.

“Are you alright?” she asked, eyes searching his.

“I couldn’t be better, Wanda. That was... powerful. I don’t believe I’ve ever felt anything like it before.” He sounded awed, almost. Stunned, certainly, and happy, which was all she could have wanted for him. “However,” he continued, “I believe I’ve left you wanting, and I cannot have that.” He lowered her legs until she was standing, unsteady and weak, but standing.

“I can wait, Vision,” she said lovingly, though she still ached fiercely.

“It is my pleasure to care for you, Wanda. Always.” Vision sank to his knees, hands trailing over her thighs and parting her legs. His tight grasp on her hips was all that kept her upright when her knees buckled as he buried his face in her heat. His tongue lashed at her clit, dragged rough and deep through her slick and swollen folds.

Wanda came almost instantly, but he didn’t let up, sucking her clit to prolong her climax until she was completely falling apart and finally bent over him in nearly boneless exhaustion.

He picked her up effortlessly, cradling her gently in his arms, a far cry from the way he had fucked her mercilessly against the glass.

“I love you so much,” Wanda said, her voice almost too soft to be heard. She reached up to caress his neck and jaw, marveling at the perfection she found every time she looked at him.

“You are my everything,” he said, staring down at her, his eyes intense. She wondered at how anyone could see him as less than human, how anyone could see him as simply an unfeeling robot, just another amazing creation of Stark’s. Vision was so much more than that. He was her angel, her knight, and her best friend. She placed a feather light kiss on his lips, tasting herself on him, and gave him the sweetest smile.

“You’re perfect,” she said, and he ducked his head bashfully. The man who could dominate her so well could also be so shy and sweet, and she loved the dichotomy of that, of how every part of him fit every part of her. She sighed happily and settled into his arms, content.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just needed to be written because it makes me laugh.

“Spent”

Chapter Twenty-One

By darthelwig

++++

This stakeout was killing her with boredom. Wanda didn’t even understand why they had to be the ones watching this warehouse for activity. Couldn’t that have been delegated to some SHIELD agents? Being stuck in a car for hours on end wasn’t her idea of a good time, and didn’t seem productive. The only good thing was that she was there with Vision. They were usually paired together, as the rest of the team still seemed to not really know how to deal with the synthezoid. Vision made them nervous, maybe almost as nervous as Wanda herself. 

But that worked for her. It meant they had more time together, and that could only be a good thing. She would go crazy if they’d partnered her with someone like Rhodey, and Sam, while nice, could grate on her nerves after a while. Natasha was unnerving, and Steve would make it hard to relax, as she found herself wanting to be on her best behavior around him. Even if inside she secretly liked to play with his straight laced tendencies. 

No, Vision was the best person to partner her with. She could be herself, and be happy. They could talk about anything, and often did, spending long hours discussing a wide range of subjects. 

Of course, they spent long hours doing other things as well, but no one had to know about that. The thought of those other activities had heat flooding to her stomach, and lower, and she smiled mischievously. 

She slid her hand over Vision’s knee, where he sat in the driver seat, then slowly moved it up his thigh until she was almost at his crotch. He looked at her questioningly, and she grinned at him. 

“I’m bored. Play with me,” she said, trying to sound as sultry as she could. It seemed effective, if the way Vision’s features tightened was anything to go by. She felt his cock move and begin to grow in his pants, but kept her twitchy fingers off of him for now, waiting for his response. 

“This doesn’t seem like a good time,” he said. 

“Are you kidding? This is the best time. We’re all alone, in a secluded area, in the dark, with nothing but time on our hands.” She gave his thigh a squeeze. 

“We are supposed to be watching the warehouse,” he reminded her. She grinned. 

“So watch, but I’m going to amuse myself with other things. Pants off. Now.” She thought he might resist further, but Vision phased out of his pants, leaving his naked erection tantalizingly close to her fingers. His entire body tensed as her hand closed around his length. She gave him an experimental stroke or two, watching the muscles of his abdomen flex and shift as he responded to the stimulation. 

Wanda shifted in her seat until she could lower her head and take his shaft into her mouth. Vision’s fingers immediately tangled in her hair as she bobbed up and down on his cock, taking him as deep as she could. She could feel him hitting the back of her throat, and forced herself to relax and swallow him, let him deeper, just how he liked it. She swirled her tongue over and around him as she moved, and was rewarded with his moans. 

She popped off him for a moment to look up. He had his head thrown back, eyes closed as she pleasured him. 

“Hey,” she said, getting his attention. His confused look was adorable. “You’re supposed to be watching the warehouse,” she reminded him with a wicked grin. She waited for him to return his attention to their target before she went back to working his cock with her hot mouth. She hummed around his straining erection, and his hips jerked against her. Wanda stretched her mind out to his, and Vision let out a strangled, choked sound as he felt their connection, the pleasure Wanda was feeling enhancing his own. 

Wanda was moaning now, ecstasy flooding her veins. She could feel Vision’s struggle to concentrate through the haze of arousal, could feel how close he was to the edge. He was holding back, wanting to prolong the way she was making him feel, but she wanted to come, damn it. 

She began stroking his cock while she swirled her tongue around the head, making sure to rub her tongue along the sensitive underside, and he inched even closer to his finish, and when she took him fully into her mouth once more, sucking hard down the length of his shaft, he finally lost control. The orgasm hit him hard, the ferocity of it pushing her over the edge as well, and she cried out around his shaft as she came. 

She placed soft kisses over his stomach and thighs as she recovered, severing their connection. They were both breathing hard, and Vision was staring down at her with a look of complete adoration. She sat up, letting him phase back into his pants, but pouting as he did so. 

“I like you better naked,” she said sulkily. He laughed. 

“Thank you,” he said, reaching over to caress her cheek, and she knew he was thanking her for more than the compliment. 

“Any time,” she said, winking at him. 

“What are you doing?” he asked as she reached under her skirt to pull her panties off. She slipped the tiny scrap of fabric into his pocket with a satisfied smirk. 

“They were wet. I was uncomfortable. I’m much better now,” she said, as if it was the most logical thing in the world. He rolled his eyes, and she laughed. 

“You are such a tease,” Vision said. 

“It’s only teasing if I don’t intend to follow through,” Wanda replied, giving him a steamy look. She could feel her nipples tighten and pebble at the thought of what she wanted to do to him later. 

“Why are we here, again?”

“Later, darling,” she said, patting his hand and smiling. “I promise.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Spent”

Chapter Twenty-Two

By darthelwig

++++

Vision ran his hands lightly up her arms to bury his fingers in her hair. She felt so right in his arms, across his lap, her warmth so close. He kissed her softly, her mouth open to his, and his tongue gently sweeping inside to taste her. Her lips were so soft against his, she was soft against him, and he was careful to touch her with all the care and love he possessed. 

Nothing could compare to the feel of his lover wrapped safely in his embrace. 

She sighed his name and tilted her head to offer her neck to his lips, and he wasted no time in trailing them over her silky skin, making her shiver. He flicked his tongue out to taste her, reveling in the way she gasped when he did so. She was always so responsive. Every movement, every sound that he caused her to make set him ablaze. 

He slid his hand up her leg, under the oversized T-shirt she slept in, palm gliding over the smoothness of her until his fingers met the lacy edge of her panties. His fingers traced along the hem, back and forth to tease them both, before dipping in and squeezing the curve of her bottom. Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a sweet, yet sultry kiss, a promise of pleasures to come. 

“Clothes off. Please,” she whispered into the corner of his mouth, between kisses, and in moments he had phased out of them, leaving himself bare before her in all ways. This woman, his woman, possibly the only person in the world who saw him as truly human, who never shied away from his body, as different as it may be...he could trust her with his soul, and he refused to withhold any piece of himself from her. His faith was rewarded by the look of desire and love in her eyes. She saw him exactly as he was, accepted him, and loved him for it. 

He watched her slide her hand between them, watched her wrap her fingers around his now throbbing length and gently stroke him. The touch of her warm palm was bliss. She was looking down as well, entranced by what she was doing to him, and Vision placed a soft kiss on her forehead, letting her do as she wished. She kept her touches light and slow, and Vision could sense the need for kindness behind her actions even without being connected to her. There was pain in her heart tonight, and he would ease that for her if he could. 

Vision lifted her shirt, and she released her hold on him so he could remove it. Her long, silky hair tumbled back down over her bare shoulders, and the sight of her nearly took his breath away. She defined the word beautiful for him, with the sparkling green of her eyes, the glow of her skin, and her soft curves that seemed the perfect image of femininity. Wanda’s body was a wonder, like her mind and her heart, not completely unflawed, but perfect for those flaws. 

And she was his. 

She blushed under his awed gaze, and he took the opportunity to kiss her once more. He slid his arms under her and shifted so he could lay her back on the bed, between her long legs that parted so easily for him, his lips still pressed to hers. Her fingers stroked the back of his neck, his shoulders, every touch leaving a trail of heat behind. 

He moved lower, kissing his way down her throat and chest, taking her hardened nipple into his mouth and gently suckling it. His swirled his tongue over it, flicked at the tiny nub until she was gasping, the sweetest music. She arched her back, a silent plea for more, and he turned his attention to her other breast, running his tongue over the plush curves of it before taking the nipple into his mouth. She held his head close, but not tightly, just a gentle pull to signal her want. 

He lost track of time making love to her breasts, only knowing that by the time he moved lower, she was whimpering and writhing beneath him. Whimpers changed to sighs as he kissed and licked his way down her stomach, feeling her muscles jump beneath his touch. He could smell her arousal, wanted the taste of it on his tongue. 

He nuzzled her through her panties, ran his tongue over her through the damp cloth, and she spread her legs wider for him. He carefully stroked her with his finger, trailing it over her panty-covered slit and pressing in slightly so he could feel more of her heat. He wanted to tease her longer, to draw this out for them both, but her scent beckoned to him, throwing gasoline on the fire of his lust. 

It took only moments to pull the tiny bit of lace down her legs and drop it on the floor. Mere seconds beyond that, and his tongue was buried between her folds, his senses immersed in her. Her body shook and trembled before him, her head pressed back into the pillow, mouth open in a wordless cry. 

Sliding his hands under her, he lifted her ass slightly to give himself better access. He dipped his tongue into her, flicked and licked his way up to her clit, then swirled his tongue over the tiny bundle of nerves until she was biting her hand to keep from screaming. She came hard onto his mouth, and he drank her down greedily. 

Wanda lay there afterwards for the longest time, with one hand over her eyes, just breathing. Vision sat up and waited, stroking her thighs and hips soothingly as he watched her. When she looked at him again, her eyes were dry but her lips trembled, and he leaned down to kiss the sadness away. Her mouth was sweet and soft, and he offered her all of his love through that connection. 

Tracing his jaw with one hand, Wanda reached down between them and closed her hand around his cock. Vision couldn’t help but shudder, his every nerve ending attuned to her touch. He was helpless before her, at the mercy of her desire, and she looked at him with knowing eyes, eyes older than their years. 

Wanda brought her knees up as she positioned him at her entrance, and their eyes stayed locked as he pushed inside her, not stopping until he was buried completely inside of her welcoming heat. He fucked her slowly, desperately trying to hold onto the thinning threads of his control. She gasped every time he fully embedded himself within her, but her wide eyes stayed fixed on him. 

Vision couldn’t last. Being with her had ripped away his ability to hold back. The fire was growing inside of him, all-consuming, greedy. He thrust into her harder and harder still, until she was having to brace herself against the headboard with one hand while she clutched at him with the other. Her eyes were wild, needy, her legs wrapped around his waist. The bed shook with the force of his thrusts, a steady, slow rhythm. 

He came explosively, breath rushing out as he buried his face in her neck. Distantly, he was aware Wanda was coming as well, her body clenching and fluttering around his cock. He moaned her name into the pillow, and her fingers dug hard into his back, hard enough that if he’d been completely human, she would have left deep, bloody scratches. 

Vision barely felt it. 

They kissed sweetly, softly, and she stopped him when he made to pull away. 

“Stay,” she said simply, and that was all he required. He was hers. Vision carefully shifted so he was on his back with her resting atop him, his cock still inside of her. Wanda rested her head on his chest, and he could feel her breathing even out into sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair, gently working out the tangles while she slept, watching over her. 

This was where he belonged.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna post three chapters today. Yay!

“Spent”

Chapter Twenty-Three

By darthelwig

++++

She slipped into his mind as she slid her tongue into his mouth. Vision kissed her slowly, enjoying the taste and feel of her. He was in no rush. He immersed himself in her arousal, a low, simmering heat that grew with every movement of his lips on hers.

Wanda had straddled him, panties discarded on the floor, dress pushed up around her waist as she pressed herself against the erection straining in his pants. He could feel the wet heat between her legs almost as if no fabric separated them at all. Her desire always burned so hot, so fierce. It was raw and pure and so damn beautiful.

She moaned as she caught the edge of that thought, experienced the pleasure he felt simply at her touch.

Vision ran his hands up her back, over the soft material of her dress, and buried his face in her neck. He traced the lines of her throat with his teeth and tongue, not daring to mark her, but wishing he could. The idea of her walking around the next day bearing the marks of his possession made him painfully hard.

He contented himself with drawing breathless moans and sighs from her lips. He covered every bit of her that he could reach with the gentle caress of his tongue. He ran his nails down her back until he could reach under her dress and clutch the soft curve of her ass. They moaned together as she ground herself down on his crotch, seeking friction.

Vision phased out of his clothes, suddenly needing the sensation of her skin on his own. He spread his legs, forcing hers to part even further, the smoothness of her inner thighs tempting him to touch her. He moved a hand between her legs from behind, slid the tip of his finger into her wet heat, and nearly came from the waves of pleasure rolling off her. Wanda rocked back onto his finger, taking him deeper.

She tired of that quickly, pushing him backwards into the mattress. She adjusted her dress so that her pussy was pressed unhindered against the length of his cock, and then she started to move. Vision’s mind very nearly blanked out from the surge of ecstasy that followed. Wanda was bent over him, hands braced on his chest as she slid the wet heat of her core over his erection, it was torture. It was bliss. She was a goddess.

Her hips moved more forcefully as she approached her orgasm, and Vision palmed her breasts through her dress, squeezing them gently. She let out a breathy moan as she came, and he felt how insanely slick she became from her juices.

Wanda took the span of a few breaths to recover before she repositioned herself and slid down on his length, taking him fully in one smooth movement.

“Wanda,” he breathed, hands clutching at her hips, and she smiled down at him, her eyes darkened with lust. She rolled her hips experimentally, testing his reactions, and seemed pleased when his hips rose up to meet her.

She fucked him slow, watching his face while she did so. Vision tried hard to be gentle, but the pleasure was too great, and he was having a difficult time maintaining his control. He didn’t want this to end, didn’t want to come too soon, but he could feel her pleasure feeding his own, multiplying it until his need would soon be unstoppable.

Wanda sensed it. She leaned over him, speeding up and rocking harder against him. Her clit bumped against him with every thrust, he could feel it sending lightning bolts of ecstasy through her body, and that was the final straw. Vision’s fingers closed tightly on her hips, and he exploded. He fucked her hard, yanking her down to meet his every thrust, and she ground against him, dragging out her pleasure. Her own orgasm was quick and powerful, sending him tipping over the edge for a second time, and when he finally opened his eyes again, she was slouched over him as if completely drained.

She cradled Vision’s face as he stared up at her, unable to formulate words. How could he describe the paradise he found in her arms? How did he explain what she made him feel, when she made him feel _everything_? She gave him an understanding smile as she traced her fingers over his lips.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you.”

And that was enough.


	24. Chapter 24

“Spent”

Chapter Twenty-Four

By darthelwig

++++

Vision reclined against the headboard of Wanda’s bed, listening to the sounds of her emerging from the shower. He closed his eyes and folded his hands over his stomach.

She didn’t expect him here. They were supposed to be getting ready for a party, but he needed her, and so he waited.

“Vision?” She called to him from across the room, confused, but welcoming. Her voice was soft, her accent like a comforting melody, and he smiled. When he allowed himself to look at her, his breath caught in his chest. She was so beautiful, wrapped in a towel, hair falling in damp curls around her face, her skin flushed from the hot water. “Is something wrong?” she asked, concerned. Vision sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, holding his hand out to her.

“Come here,” he said. Wanda took his hand and he guided her to stand between his legs. She still held the towel closed, but he gently took it from her. He unwrapped her with tantalizing slowness, savoring the moment, and her breath hitched as he slowly bared her damp skin to his gaze. He felt overly warm now, and in some distant part of his brain he wondered at all the seemingly impossible things this one woman could make him feel.

“ _Wanda_.” One word, to encapsulate all the desire, all the love, everything he felt in this moment. Her name, the definition of his happiness. He held the towel out to the sides as he let his eyes roam over the soft fullness of her breasts, down her sleek torso to the trim curls at the juncture of her legs, and back up until he met her gaze. “You are so beautiful.”

She smiled down at him so prettily, pleased at his simple compliment.

Vision could wait no longer. He leaned forward to wrap his lips around one dusky nipple, earning himself a breathy little moan. He used the towel to pull her closer, to hold her there while he ravished her breasts. Wanda cradled his head in her hands, caressed the smooth lines of Vibranium and skin as she watched him, lips parted in quiet gasps. Vision didn’t stop until he’d left marks on her skin, around her nipples, little love bites where no one would see.

“We don’t have much time,” Wanda whispered, need putting a decided edge in her voice. Vision looked up at her, admiring the way she looked, flushed with arousal. It was a sight he would never tire of.

“We have time enough for this,” he said. He dropped the towel and pulled her into his lap, and they both moaned as she sank onto his cock. Wanda began to move her hips, but he stilled her, and she looked at him in confusion.

“Let me,” he said, and he slid his hand between them, his fingers searching out her swollen clit. Her eyes widened as he stroked it, reaching lower to capture some of her wetness and then swirling it over the tiny bud. He could feel little tremors of pleasure rush through her body, through her cunt where he was buried inside of her, threatening his control.

He watched her face while he pleasured her, watched as her eyes closed, as she bit her lip to hold back her cries. She had her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, fingers digging into his muscles. It was perfect. She was perfect.

It wasn’t long, though, before Wanda began to lose control. Her hips bucked, back arched and body shaking, and Vision stopped what he was doing to slap her ass. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him in a mute plea, but she stopped moving, like the good girl she was.

“Be still,” he ordered, and she nodded shakily. She whimpered as his fingers found her again, giving her clit a light pinch and pull. She was close, he could feel it, but she would come his way or not at all.

He could see the strain on Wanda’s pretty face as she kept herself still under his touch. Vision took one hardened nipple between his teeth and tugged, and her entire body shuddered in response, but she held fast to her restraint, and he smiled in satisfaction. He ached to pound himself into her, to fuck her so hard she couldn’t walk. She was wet and hot around his throbbing cock, tight and quivering, and so ready.

Vision sped up the small circles he was rubbing around her clit, added more pressure, and that’s all it took. She buried her face in his shoulder and came with a loud cry.

He almost joined her, but instead gritted his teeth against the way she clenched and milked his cock until he was sure he wouldn’t simply burst, then he lay back, dragging her down with him, and finally let himself take her in earnest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her down so her legs were spread wide on either side of him, and thrust hard and fast up into her. His feet were still braced on the floor, giving him extra leverage, and he fucked her mercilessly. Wanda couldn’t move, just lay spread on top of him taking his cock.

He lost himself in the feel of her as she climaxed once again, grabbing her hips and pulling her hard onto his cock as he gave one final, mighty thrust and came. His release was almost painful in its intensity, leaving him feeling drained and weak, completely spent. He moaned when Wanda finally moved, and his sensitive cock slipped out of her warmth.

She kissed him slowly, her lips soft and sweet, and his heart seemed filled to bursting with the love he felt for this woman.

“I’ll feel you between my legs all night,” she said, laughing. “Was that your evil plan?”

“Perhaps,” he said softly. “Or perhaps I simply needed you.” She said nothing, just smiled shyly, blushing and ducking her head. “Shall I help you get dressed?”

“If you help me get dressed, I’ll never get ready,” she said, smacking his chest and hauling herself out of bed. “Now get moving. I need to rinse or I’ll smell like sex all night.”

“I think I like the sound of that,” Vision admitted, his gaze becoming slightly predatory. “Men scenting me on you.”

“Hmm. Then maybe I’ll skip the rinse,” she said. She leaned down to caress his face. “I do love to make you happy.”

“You always do,” he said, pressing a kiss into her palm.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a photo a friend posted. Happy Halloween!

“Spent”

Chapter Twenty-Five

By darthelwig

++++

This game had Wanda aching with lust.

A thrill went through her at the thought that somewhere in this sea of masks was her lover, disguised so well that no one but her could ever know it was him. His recent discovery of being able to change his appearance was giving them the perfect opportunity to play. Which of them would find the other first?

She hadn’t seen him before the masquerade, hadn’t seen his costume or mask, he’d been careful about that. He wanted her to use other senses to find him. And he hadn’t seen her, either. She wondered how much he would like the body-hugging dress she’d chosen, and her hair, which had been carefully styled into a loose updo of curls. Definitely not her normal look, but done with him in mind, all the same.

She moved through the room, keeping her mind open to him, but not actively searching him out. That would have the game over before it had even really begun. Some men were obviously not her Vision, too bulky or loud, but some she had to brush against as she passed in order to be sure. None of them were him, though she thought she felt his mind brush hers a few times, light touches that had her keyed up and wet.

Wanda took a break, grabbing a drink and standing off to the side to survey the crowd as she sipped her champagne.

“Having fun?” Natasha asked, appearing out of nowhere. Wanda would have jumped had she not been so used to the woman’s habits already. God, she’d had her mind so focused on Vision that she hadn’t even sensed Nat approaching, even actively using her powers. This man was making her crazy. She released her power so she could concentrate.

“It’s an interesting party. I think I like it,” Wanda replied, and that was saying something considering she typically hated this sort of social setting. Which Natasha knew. But Wanda had been looking forward to this evening ever since she and Vision had planned their little game, and maybe that’s why he had suggested it. “Thank you for helping me prepare for it. I don’t think I would have done as good a job.”

Natasha looked Wanda over, taking in the dress and hair. “I do good work,” she said with a smirk and a laugh. “I noticed you cruising the crowd. Looking for anything in particular?”

“Looking for Mr. Right, I think,” Wanda said, laughing at her own in-joke. Luckily, Nat seemed to take it as a joke as well.

“Good luck with that. I’m not sure that breed exists.” Nat’s painted lips were twisted in a wry smile, and Wanda knew she was thinking of Dr. Banner. A sore spot, and not one she’d meant to bring up. Natasha visibly shook it off, though, and her smile became more genuine. “Be safe, but have fun,” Nat said, and Wanda nodded to acknowledge her instruction. With that, Natasha melted back into the crowd, leaving Wanda to sigh in melancholy.

“That is not the sort of sound I want to hear from you tonight,” came a voice from close behind her. A strong arm slid around her waist, and she smiled.

“ _Vision_.” She couldn’t help but smile, her spirits lifting.

“I found you,” he whispered against her temple, his warm body pressed firmly against her back.

“How did you find me?” she asked, feeling slightly scattered by the possessive way he held her, his breath on her skin making her shiver.

“I would know these curves anywhere,” he said, his hand coming to rest on her hip. The way he said it made her insides quiver, his smooth voice roughened by desire.

Wanda turned in his arms, wanting to see him. He looked so different, with pale, human skin and blonde hair, which was mostly covered by a top hat that could’ve looked ridiculous, but which suited him perfectly. Behind his mask were piercing blue eyes, eyes that should’ve been those of a stranger, however she found them strangely familiar and comforting. Perhaps it was the way he was looking at her, with love, adoration, and desire. This was her Vision. There could be no doubt.

She ran her fingers along the edge of his hat before pulling him down into a heated kiss. His grip on her hips tightened, and she was aware of his struggle to prevent his hands from roaming in front of all these people. She pulled back only to drain her glass and leave it on the table, not wanting to be in the crowd any longer.

“Take me somewhere quiet,” she said.

“I have just the place.” Vision took her hand and led her out of the ballroom. Wanda tried to keep track of which direction they were headed, but got a little lost along the way. However, she trusted that he knew where he was going, and they eventually ended up on a large balcony overlooking the manicured lawn below, where the party had overflowed into the night. The balcony was lit only by the light that spilled out from downstairs, and they could clearly hear the laughter and chatter of the other guests.

She slowly wandered the length of the balcony, taking in the view, then leaned back against a pillar and raised an eyebrow.

“You scouted this out earlier,” she said, and he grinned.

“I did. I have plans for this evening, and for you.” He walked towards her, like a predator approaching its prey, and she swallowed hard, her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn’t look away from his intense gaze, couldn’t move even if she’d wanted to, and then he was in her space, and her entire body felt him although he hadn’t touched her at all. Her nipples tightened to almost painful points, and she could feel a fresh wave of heat and wetness in her panties. Vision’s nostrils flared, and she knew he could smell it, could smell her arousal.

Before Wanda could say anything, he dipped his head down, sucked on her neck, making her gasp. His hat fell to the ground, unnoticed, and she clutched at his hair, the unfamiliarity of it somehow making the experience naughtier, more exciting. He nipped at her, and she arched into him. Never before had Vision dared to leave a mark in such a visible place. She wanted this, wanted him.

“Lower,” she managed to say, and she felt him smile against her.

“As you wish,” he said, clearly amused, but kissing his way down her collarbone and chest. . She inhaled sharply as he pulled the top of her dress down just enough to expose her breasts to his hungry mouth.

“I should never have shown you that movie.” Wanda moaned as he squeezed and licked her soft flesh, then took her nipple between his teeth and tugged on it. His hot mouth closed around the aching nub, soothing it with the swirl of his tongue. She watched him lavish attention on her breasts, the sensations nearly overwhelming, her entire being focused on his touch. He moaned as he sucked her, and she could take no more. She grasped his hair and pulled his head away, his mouth making a popping sound as it left her breast.

“ _Lower_ ,” she all but growled at him. Vision grinned as he dropped to his knees. He held her gaze and slid his hands up her thighs, lifting her dress as he went until her lacy panties were exposed. He didn’t look away, just watched her face as he leaned forward and ran his tongue over her through the thin material.

Wanda could barely breathe, could only feel as his tongue flicked over her clit. It was perfect. It wasn’t enough.

“Don’t tease,” she begged.

“As you wish.” In the blink of an eye, her panty was at her feet, and he was spreading her legs as she stepped out of it. She would’ve screamed as Vision dove between her legs and sucked her clit, if she could’ve made any sound at all. Instead, she could only brace herself on his shoulders and curl against him as she exploded in a fierce orgasm, all breath knocked out of her.

Vision never stopped working her clit, didn’t stop until she began to whimper, then he began his attack on the rest of her. His tongue slid through her sensitive folds, dipped into her dripping core, and Wanda stood up straight to give him better access, grasping at the pillar for support. He fucked her on his tongue, making the most obscene noises, and she found herself racing towards another climax, rocking her hips onto his face for more as she came all over him.

And Vision still wasn’t done. He sucked her, licked her, nipped at her clit and made her gasp. Wanda was a writhing mess for him, her juices dripping down her thighs, where he paused to lick them up, her hips jerking and rolling as she sought more. She ached for penetration, to be filled and stretched, but he kept his fingers from her, and she rode his tongue instead, until a third orgasm rushed over her, making her cry out loudly.

“Shh,” Vision said, placing a last kiss on her clit and standing up. “You’ll let everyone know what we’re doing up here.”

Wanda couldn’t seem to bring herself to care. She couldn’t think, her mind still overwhelmed by pleasure. She barely even noticed Vision turning her, bending her over, until suddenly he was sliding into her, and she cried out as her knees went weak. His cock felt so perfect inside her, stretching her and reaching all the spots that had ached for touch so badly, and she moaned with each hard thrust that he made. He kept the rhythm slow as he pounded her needy cunt, his fingers digging into her hips.

She came on him, tight and pulsing around his rock-hard erection, and he swore. She was still in the throes of pleasure when he pushed her forward, body forced up against the hard surface as he fucked her rough and fast. His hands left her hips, grasped the pillar on either side of her, and she was crushed uncomfortably against the stone as he climaxed, shoving his cock into her as deep as it could go.

Even through the discomfort, the sound of her lover groaning in her ear, the feel of his erection twitching inside of her sensitive pussy, was enough to get her off again. She shuddered through another orgasm that left her feeling drained and completely spent.

“I’m sorry,” Vision said, running his hands over her shoulders as he stepped back. “Are you alright? I lost control.” The regret in his voice tore at her heart. She wrapped her arms around him and reached up to kiss him.

“I’m just fine, Vis. Don’t worry. You didn’t hurt me. Don’t think I didn’t hear you swear, though. I didn’t think you had it in you.” She grinned, pleased she could push him so far.

“Well,” he said, rubbing soft circles on her back. “You are very good at making me lose control, although perhaps I should be more careful next time.” He nodded towards the pillar, and Wanda turned to see the stone had cracked and broken where his hands had been.

“Oh my god!”

“Exactly.” He sighed. “That’s never happened before.”

“And I don’t want you afraid of it happening again,” Wanda said, capturing his face in her hands. “You would never hurt me, Vis. Ever. So I don’t want you doubting yourself, and I don’t want anything between us to change. _That_ would hurt me.” She stared up at him, begging him to understand, and he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. Three of three chapters posted today. Yay me!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented on and liked this story. I appreciate it.


	26. Chapter 26

“Spent”

 

Chapter Twenty-Six

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Wanda closed her eyes as she felt Vision slide her panty down her legs. She leaned back into the cushions that propped her up against the arm of the couch and reveled in the feeling of being bare before him. His hands slid up her legs as he positioned himself on the couch between them, and she could feel his hot breath on her inner thighs. His lips were soft as he kissed the smooth skin there, so close to where she truly wanted him.

 

“You stopped reading,” he said, squeezing her thighs, but not yet moving closer to her aching core. She moaned and threw an arm over her face. “Open your eyes,” he commanded, and she couldn’t help but obey. She looked down at him, nestled between her legs, and bit her lip. She could do this. Vision pulled her thighs further apart as she picked up the book.

 

“ _I carry your heart with me_

_(I carry it in my heart)”_

 

The breath caught in her throat as she felt Vision’s tongue touch her folds, already slick and swollen for him. He stopped with that one touch, and she forced herself to focus.

 

“ _I am never without it_

_(Anywhere I go you go, my dear;_

_And whatever is done by only me_

_Is your doing, my darling)”_

 

A breathy moan cut off her reading as waves of pleasure rolled over her. She whimpered as Vision’s tongue circled her clit, close but not quite touching, before sliding back down to her dripping hole. She sucked in a shaky breath and turned her attention back to the book before he stopped again.

 

“ _I fear no fate_

_(For you are my fate, my sweet)_

_I want no world_

_(For-“_

 

She cried out and threw her head back for a moment as his lips finally found her clit, but she forced her eyes back open, forced herself to continue, her voice trembling.

 

“ _(For beautiful you are my world, my true)_

_And it’s you are whatever a moon has always meant_

_And whatever a sun will always sing is you.”_

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she cried, as he sucked her clit, and her hips jerked up to press herself more firmly against him. He flicked the tiny bud with his tongue, making her shudder.

 

“Continue,” he said, and nipped the smooth skin of her thigh. She whined, but she obeyed, needing more of his touch. She would do whatever he wanted as long as he made her come. God, she needed to come already.

 

“ _Here is the deepest secret nobody knows”_

 

She gulped, took a steadying breath as he dipped his tongue into her core, lapping up her wetness.

 

“ _(Here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud-“_

 

She bit her lip hard and rocked her hips as he fucked her on his tongue.

 

“ _-and the sky of the sky of a tree called life_

_Which grows higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)”_

 

She was going to come soon. It was inevitable. He was playing her body like a maestro, hitting every right note, and she could barely think.

 

“ _And this is the wonder that’s keeping the stars apart.”_

 

Her voice rose and broke on the last word, her chest heaving as she panted. Barely aware, she moaned with every breath. So close, she was so _close_. She scrambled to read the last of it, desperate for him to finish her.

 

“ _I carry your heart_

_(I carry it in my heart)”_

 

She almost whined the last verse, needy as she was. Just as she spoke the last words, Vision sealed his mouth over her clit once again, sucking and lashing it with his hot tongue, and the dam inside her burst. She cried out loudly, the book falling to the floor as she reached for her lover, pulling him harder against her, mindlessly seeking her bliss. He didn’t let up, riding her through one orgasm only to slide two fingers into her and fuck her through another.

 

Wanda was breathless and limp as she came down from her peak. Vision pressed soft kisses into her stomach, reminding her he was there, and she stroked her fingers over his head as she hummed in satisfaction.

 

“Did I do alright?” she asked. She could feel Vision smile against her.

 

“You read that very well,” he said. She laughed at his earnest tone, but she was pleased.

 

“Well, thank you for helping me improve my English reading,” she said. “You certainly know how to motivate me.” Vision turned his head to press a kiss into her palm.

 

“Anything for you, Wanda,” he said, and she could hear the love in his voice. She gently caressed his cheek.

 

“And for you, my Vision. Always.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is “I Carry Your Heart With Me (I Carry It In)" by E. E. Cummings


	27. Chapter 27

“Spent”

 

Chapter Twenty-Seven

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

“Please,” Wanda said, sobbing her pleasure into the sheets. Vision nudged her legs wider, pressed her harder into the bed. His hands pinned her wrists to the mattress on either side of her head as she lay flat on her stomach beneath him.

 

He shifted, pulling his hard cock from inside of her and she whined, but he was only repositioning himself. He gave her a moment to breathe, then thrust hard back into her, driving the air from her lungs. She let out a strangled moan as he withdrew from her body again, only to plunge forcefully back in.

 

He rode her slow, with forceful, sharp jerks of his hips. He watched her face, watched tears fall from her eyes even as she came, bucking beneath him, her body clenching hard around his cock, making him groan. He didn’t stop, didn’t let up, determined to give her what she needed, what they both wanted.

 

She tried to brace her knees and fuck herself back onto him, but he forced her down flat again and continued at his own pace. She whimpered, but submitted, and he continued his assault on her eager body. He wanted to growl with primal satisfaction at her submission. This woman awakened parts of him he never believed could exist.

 

He powered into her steadily, and she let out a little cry of pleasure/pain each time he bottomed out in her. He could feel her body tightening up again, tension mounting as she built up to another orgasm, and he sped up his thrusts until he was hammering his cock into her, and suddenly she was coming. Loud moans, the sound of skin meeting skin, harsh breathing filled the room as he rode her from one explosive climax to the next until she was weeping.

 

Vision slowed, just rocking gently against her as she recovered, but keeping her pinned. Her flesh still quivered and fluttered around his cock, and he grit his teeth to maintain control. Her pleasure, her needs, came first, always. Even if he just wanted to finish what he started, rut into her until his lust was sated.

 

He laid his body fully against her, pressed kisses to her shoulder, giving her the warmth of his presence, and slowly her crying subsided, and she arched her back slightly to press her ass harder into him. He rocked more deeply against her, testing her readiness, and smiled as she sighed.

 

This time he moved slowly but gently, lifting himself onto his elbows so he wasn’t putting his weight onto her wrists anymore, though still refusing to relinquish his hold. His thrusts now were more leisurely, and he groaned as she clenched her inner muscles on his throbbing cock.

 

He nipped her ear in reply, and she laughed quietly. Her smile aroused him further, and he couldn’t help the way his hips sped up. He felt Wanda grow even wetter around him as her body responded.

 

Desire coursed through him now, the desire she always stirred within him, that drove him to take her again and again. He bit her shoulder, marking her as his, beyond caring about who might see it, and Wanda moaned and shuddered.

 

Wanda’s entire body convulsed as her pleasure peaked once again. Distantly, Vision heard her cries, but it was the feel of her pussy clamping down on him painfully hard that drove him over the edge. He bucked uncontrollably against her as he came harder than he could ever remember doing before.

 

When awareness returned, he realized he was crushing Wanda’s shaking body to the bed. He pushed himself up, and both of them groaned.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, gazing down at her in concern. He could see her smile.

 

“Never better. That was amazing,” she said, and though her voice was breathless and weak, she sounded satisfied. She hissed as he pulled out of her, and he frowned. “Just a little tender.”

 

“I will take care of you,” Vision said. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder where he had marked her, then rose and helped her roll over so he could pick her up.

 

“I can walk,” Wanda said, laughing. Her face was flushed, hair sticking to her with sweat, and he found her stunning.

 

“I will take care of you,” he repeated firmly. Wanda sighed happily and cuddled into him, head on his shoulder and breath tickling his neck.

 

“Will you hold me like this for a while first?” she asked. “I like it.”

 

“Of course, Wanda. I would give you anything you desired.” He held her close, grateful for his body that wouldn’t tire no matter how long she needed him to cradle her.

 

“I know. That’s why I love you,” she said, smiling prettily. She kissed his jaw and settled against him, closing her eyes.

 

“I love you too, Wanda. I always will.”


	28. Chapter 28

“Spent”

Chapter Twenty-Eight

By darthelwig

++++

“‘Date With an Avenger.’ Really? This is Stark’s idea of a good time?” Wanda was furious. Her anger was a tempest filling the bedroom with crackling energy.

“Auctioning off a date with an Avenger is a good fundraising idea,” Vision said mildly.

“Stark has billions. Why does he need to fundraise using us? Are we prizes to be trotted out and put on display?”

“It’s also an excellent way for the Avengers to build goodwill with the public,” he pointed out.

“You mean with his rich friends,” Wanda snapped. “As if I want some rich, entitled asshole telling me how ‘exotic’ I sound, and how ‘gorgeous’ I am, and basically drooling all over me like has happened before.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“I admit. The idea of another man being close and wanting to touch you displeases me.” Understatement. He would rip the hands off any man who tried, if she didn’t kill them first.

“And someone will want to have you, my Vision,” Wanda said, moving close. “Man or woman, I don’t care. They can’t have you. You are mine.” She pounced on him, mouth seeking his in feverish kisses as she drove them both against the wall. Her hands traveled downwards, one firmly squeezing his ass while the other rubbed his cock through his clothing. He moaned into her mouth, crushing his lips against hers as he cupped her face.

Wanda pulled him over to her bed and roughly shoved him down on it. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch her while she began unbuttoning her shirt, eyes hotly fixed on him.

“No one touches what is mine,” she said hoarsely. Dropping her shirt to the floor, she ran her hands over her bare breasts. “No one touches what is yours.” Next to go was her skirt, and her panty, then she was naked before him, flushed with anger and desire. “Clothes,” she ordered, and Vision phased out of them, her ever-willing love. She straddled his lap, wrapping her hand around his hard cock as she did so.

“Wanda,” he breathed, eyes wide.

“This is mine,” she said huskily. “No one else has touched it. No one else has put their lips to it, licked it, sucked it. No one else has felt it sliding into their body. No one else has made you gasp and writhe and moan, or felt you lose control. No one else has seen your face when you come.” He was gaping at her, chest hitching with every breath. Wanda positioned him at her entrance. “And no one ever will,” she said as she slid down his length, taking him all the way to the root, groaning at the feeling of fullness as her body stretched around him.

Vision collapsed back against the mattress, his hands gripping the blanket beneath them in tight fists. Wanda raised herself up and then sank slowly back down on his cock, savoring every exquisite moment.

“Mine,” she whispered. She palmed her breasts and squeezed as she rode him, and Vision watched, entranced. She plucked at her hard nipples, enjoying the way he stared, needing his attention. She braced herself on his chest as she worked her hips in slow circles, drawing a moan from her lover, who still hadn’t touched her. His gaze alternated between her face and breasts, and she smirked.

“Those are yours, Vision,” she said breathlessly. He reached for her finally, tweaked her nipples, and she gasped. “ _Fuck_. All yours, my Vision. Would you have another man touch me?” Vision’s face darkened, and he flipped them so he had her pinned to the bed.

“ _Never_ ,” he growled, thrusting forcefully into her. He leaned down to bite and suck her nipples as he pounded her hard, driving the breath from her lungs with every plunge into her silky cunt. “Never,” he said again, and reached between them to pinch her clit, covering her mouth with his to swallow her scream. Wanda bucked against his hand, desperate for more. She was making little noises every time he bottomed out in her, unable to control herself, wild in her lust. She clutched at him, eyes open but unseeing, aware only of the pain/pleasure as he claimed her.

Her orgasm was sudden and explosive, and she writhed wildly beneath him, but he only fucked her harder, faster, deeper. Her body responded, climbing to another climax, and as she shook apart beneath his heaving body, she heard Vision’s guttural roar of triumph as he came.

He nuzzled her neck, dragging his teeth over the soft skin, and her sore pussy clenched around him.

“You know this will be nothing like you are imagining,” he said softly, and she nodded.

“I know, but still. I can’t help but be jealous, Vision. They can be seen with you, and I can’t.” Her throat was tight with emotion, with tears she refused to shed, and Vision cupped her face.

“We could go public,” he said.

“You know this is not a good time. Not with how tense things are between everyone.”

“I suppose.” He kissed her tenderly. “Know that I love you, Wanda, and I will always be yours.”

“As I am yours, Vision. No matter what.”

He smiled and kissed her again, and she rolled her hips against him.

“More?” he asked.

“More,” she said, and pulled him down into another kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

“Spent”

 

Chapter Twenty-Nine

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Wanda knelt naked on the carpet, knees spread, leaving her slick folds parted. Vision stood before her, still fully clothed and taking in the sight of her. She looked up at him with worshipful eyes, awaiting whatever it was he chose to give her. Such a good girl. So breathtakingly beautiful.

 

“And what would you do for me, Wanda?” he asked.

 

“Anything,” she said quickly.

 

“Anything? That covers quite a lot.” His lips quirked up into a tiny smile. “I am not sure I believe you.”

 

“Anything, Vision. I swear it. Whatever you desire.” She sounded anxious, eager to please, desperate for him to believe in her devotion. And he did, utterly and without a doubt, but the game must be played.

 

“Would you take my cock down your throat? As far, as hard as I can shove it in,” he said.

 

“Yes,” she said. He watched her nipples harden at the thought, saw her breath hitch.

 

“Hmm. Too easy. Would you let me fuck you, in full view of everyone? All of our teammates, watching you lose control.”

 

“Yes,” she said, her eyes wide. Vision stroked his fingers through her hair, making her whine.

 

“Would you strip naked in front of the base personnel? Let them touch you while I take your pretty pussy?”

 

“Yes,” she said quietly, as if embarrassed by her response, but she still looked at him trustingly, knowing he would take care of her no matter what.

 

“And would you allow me to fuck your little bottom? To take your final piece of virginity?” Not something they had discussed before. He could see the surprise in her eyes, but she didn’t hesitate for more than a second. She put herself in his hands.

 

“If you wish,” she said, her voice soft but sure. Vision trailed his fingertips over her cheek, traced the curves of her lips, imagining them wrapped around his cock. Her eyes begged him for more, for his touch, but he stepped back instead.

 

“Touch your breasts for me, Wanda. Let me see.”

 

Her hands came up to caress the undersides of her breasts, then pressed and lifted them, presented them to him. She dropped them only to move her attention to her nipples, plucking and stroking them, her eyes on him the whole time. Vision watched her, his lust growing with every second.

 

“Touch your cunt, Wanda, but do not come,” he ordered, his voice husky.

 

She slid her hands down her torso and between her legs. She was careful to let him see that she used one finger to stroke her wet slit as her other hand pulled her lips further apart. She circled her slicked fingertip around her clit and her entire body shuddered. Her breaths were coming faster now, and she was making soft little high-pitched noises with every exhalation.

 

Vision was achingly, painfully hard. He phased from his clothing and stood before her, resting his cock on her lips. She was a good girl, she waited for his direction, her upturned face so patient and submissive. She kept her hands between her legs as she’d been instructed even as he cupped her face in his palms.

 

“Open,” he demanded, and she did, eagerly. He pushed his length into her mouth and down her throat in one hard thrust, forcing her to take him to the hilt. She gagged around him, struggled to breathe, but didn’t try to pull away. She moaned as he pulled out, allowing her a breath before burying himself inside her hot mouth again.

 

She was so good. Always so good for him.

 

He started a slow, hard rhythm, holding her head in place as he steadily fucked her face as if it was her pussy. He could feel her trembling, could hear her fingers thrusting into her sloppily wet cunt. She was going to come.

 

He pulled out of her mouth, and she let out a tiny sound of disappointment.

 

“You are not allowed to come yet,” he told her harshly, and she shivered. “Do you understand?” She nodded, but that was not enough. He wanted to heart from her.

 

“Say it,” he said firmly.

 

“I understand,” she said, her voice hoarse and broken from his cock. The sound inflamed his lust, and he grabbed her head and thrust into her once again, giving no quarter as he pounded her face.

 

“Mine to fuck,” he growled. “Mine to do with as I please." She made a garbled noise that could’ve been agreement, but he didn’t slow. He could feel his orgasm starting, and he pulled back one last time before shoving himself in as far as he could go, grinding against her face as he came.

 

Her face was shiny with spit when he pulled out, pride on her face at having pleasured him in such a way. He caressed her cheek.

 

“You may come now,” he said, and within seconds she was writhing against her hand, her eyes open and fixed on his as ecstasy overtook her. He smiled down at her, pleased beyond measure at her performance, her control.

 

She blinked as she came down from her peak, chest heaving as she panted from her exertions.

 

“Stand,” he told her, and she raised herself on shaky legs. He caught her as they gave out and settled her tenderly on the bed. “Wait here,” he said gently.

 

When he returned, she was laying exactly as he’d left her. He set a glass of water on the bedside table and carefully cleaned her face with the damp washcloth he’d retrieved while she silently watched him. Afterwards, he helped her sit up and held the glass to her lips. She didn’t move to take the glass, but allowed him to hold it while she sipped, soothing her throat with the cool liquid. Her eyes never left him.

 

“I would do anything for you,” she said when he put the glass back on the table. Her voice was almost gone, but she seemed unbothered by it, as she always was. This seriousness, though, this quiet watchfulness, this was different.

 

“I know,” he said.

 

“No. You don’t understand. I would do _anything_ for you, not just allow you liberties with my body. I would kill for you, die for you. After Pietro...” She paused. “After Pietro, I _lived_ for you.”

 

Vision stared at her, unsure what to say to her confession, stunned by the magnitude of her devotion.

 

“I love you, Vision. I wanted you to know these things.” She seemed nervous now, fidgeting, her fingers unable to stop twisting around each other until he laid his hand over hers.

 

“I never imagined you could feel such things for me, Wanda. I never imagined I was capable of returning those feelings. But I have been yours from the start, from the first moment I saw you as I emerged from the cradle. There has never been, and never will be, another for me.” He kissed her softly, careful of her lips now swollen from their sex.

 

“Hold me?” she asked.

 

“Always. Forever,” he said, and she smiled at his vow as he gathered her in his arms.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas (to all those that celebrate it). As my gift to you, a glimpse of the beginning, of how their relationship started. This was something I'd been wanting to write for a long time. Enjoy.

"Spent"

 

Chapter Thirty

 

by darthelwig

 

++++

 

“I want it,” she whispered, looking up into his eyes, trying to show him the depth of her conviction. He still looked unsure, but she pressed a soft kiss to his chin to reassure him. Wanda smiled at him, then took Vision’s hand in hers and slid it under her skirt, resting it on her panty-covered mound. His eyes were wide, almost startled, unsure of what to do.

 

“Do you want this, Vision?” she asked, concerned.

 

“Very much so,” he said softly, his voice hoarse and tight with nerves. Wanda reached up to cup his cheek, smiling sweetly.

 

“Then don’t be afraid. You can touch me, Vis, as much as you want.”

 

He swallowed hard, but his fingers began to move, tracing lightly over her panty, sending little tingles of pleasure through her. Their eyes stayed locked as he tentatively explored her, and she sighed happily as his hand dipped further between her legs.

 

“That’s it, Vis.” She grabbed his shoulders for support as she spread her legs a bit wider. “That’s a good start.” She sucked in a deep breath as his fingers trailed lightly over her clit before finding their way to her hot core. Even through the cotton of her panty, his touch was electric, and she couldn’t help but press herself more firmly against his hand. To his credit, he didn’t move away when she rocked her hips onto him, seeking more.

 

Wanda forced herself to stop, to let Vision move at his own pace. She didn’t want to overwhelm him. He was just so damn irresistible, so sexy, and he felt so _good_.

 

She leaned back against the wall and let him explore her.

 

It wasn’t long before he was silently asking for permission to slide his hand into her panties, his searching gaze fixed on her. Wanda bit her lip and nodded, bracing herself for the exquisite pleasure she knew was coming. Still, she wasn’t prepared for the feel of his fingers brushing over her bare clit, and she gasped as her entire core went liquid.

 

Vision jerked away from her, but she grasped his forearm, preventing him from removing his hand from her underwear.

 

“I’m fine, Vis. You didn’t hurt me. It felt good,” she said, giving him a comforting smile.

 

“You would tell me if I hurt you.”

 

“I would, but you won’t,” she said firmly. “Trust me.”

 

“Always, Wanda.” He smiled at her then, and god, was he beautiful when he smiled. Slowly, watching her face closely, he touched her again, this time lower. His fingers met her wet folds, and she sighed blissfully. He traced over her with gentle touches before smiling mischievously and slipping one finger into her waiting pussy.

 

Wanda quietly moaned as he fingered her, his palm pressed against her clit. Vision kissed her sweetly, and she quickly deepened it until he was moaning too, his free hand pulling her tight as she could be against him.

 

“Shh. We must be quiet, Vision. Everyone will hear,” she whispered against his lips as she clutched at him. They weren’t exactly in a private space, but their chemistry was too explosive, with an immediacy too strong to ignore. Neither wanted to wait for this. They had been waiting for too long already.

 

Vision’s finger pumped into her slowly, learning her rhythms as she grew wetter around him, and she was overcome by the need to touch him. She slid her hand down and grasped him through his pants, pressing her palm along his hard length. She marveled at the size of him, so tempting, so perfect.

 

His shuddering cry as she squeezed his erection sent shivers through her body. He braced himself against the wall with one hand while the other continued to finger her, and she wrapped one arm around his neck while she stroked him. She smirked as he phased his pants away to better feel her touch, and she watched his face as she began jerking him off in earnest. He was so sensitive, so pure, and it turned her on even more to see the pleasure wash over him, so obvious on his face.

 

He forgot to keep touching her as his orgasm neared. Wanda reveled in having this powerful being helpless in her hands, at being able to bring Vision this pleasure, which brought him even closer to feeling human.

 

" _Wanda_ ," he said, his voice strangled and eyes wide in confusion and perhaps a bit of worry at what he was feeling as he approached climax. She pulled his head down to hers and pressed their cheeks together as he came for the first time in his life, his entire body shaking.

 

"That's it, Vis. It's okay," she whispered. "I've got you." She stroked his head until his breathing calmed and he straightened up to look at her.

 

"I am so sorry, Wanda. I failed to pleasure you."

 

"That's okay, Vis. I enjoyed doing that for you, and we have time for you to keep exploring if you'd like." She caressed his forearm down to where it disappeared beneath her skirt, and he twitched his fingers against her. His hand was still in her panties, still pressed into her wet heat, and her head fell back as he slid one long finger back inside her. The pleasure built up rapidly, even faster than before, as turned on as she was by watching Vision come.

 

“More,” she begged softly. Vision looked confused, so she gathered herself enough to clarify. “Add another. _Please_.”

 

She gasped as he slid another finger into her. Vision pressed her back against the wall and spread her legs wider, supporting her with one hand while he pleasured her. Wanda was in heaven. No one had touched her in so long, and no one had touched her like _this_ , with such reverence and respect and _awe_.

 

Without prompting, Vision added a third finger, stretching her deliciously, and Wanda knew she wasn’t going to last long. She wrapped a hand behind his head, pulled him close, pressed her face against his as she whispered.

 

“I’m going to come, Vis,” she breathed, rocking against his hand now. “You’re going to make me come.” She strained against him, high-pitched, stuttering cries escaping her as she reached and found her peak. Vision kissed her as her pleasure crested, swallowing the sounds she couldn’t help but make. She sobbed her release into his mouth, shuddering from head to toe with the force of her orgasm.

 

Finally, she could breathe again, and let go of her tight hold on Vision to see him staring at her in amazement. She pulled Vision’s hand from between her legs and held it up. He was soaked in her.

 

“Do you want to taste me, Vision?” With wide eyes, he brought his fingers to his lips, and Wanda watched as he sucked her moisture from his skin. The sight turned her on all over again, Vision with eyes closed, slowly savoring her flavor. “Do you like it?” she asked, voice husky.

 

“Very much,” Vision replied.

 

"We can play with that more later," she said teasingly.

 

"I look forward to it," he said, looking at her so seriously that she blushed. "Thank you, Wanda."

 

"For what?" she asked.

 

"For... for everything."He gave her a helpless shrug, a move so human she wondered if he realized he was doing it.

 

"You're special to me too," she said, and pulled him down into a hug.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

“Spent”

 

Chapter Thirty-One

 

By Darthelwig

 

++++

 

“Use me, Vision. Take me.”

 

Over her shoulder, she watched him raise an eyebrow and look down at her, his wanton lover, bent over the table before him with legs slightly spread. She parted her legs further to let him see her dripping pussy, so swollen and ready for him. Her body pressed into the cool wood, the sensation tightening her nipples where they were crushed against the hard surface. She wanted this. She wanted _him_.

 

“Perhaps I have no desire to do so. Perhaps I have other things to do right now and you are interrupting me,” Vision said coolly. Wanda whined, a pathetic, needy sound she couldn’t help but make. Her hands braced on the table and she arched her back to present her ass to him more fully, trying so hard to tempt him.

 

“Please, Vision. I need you.” And she did. Oh god, she did. A frustrating day full of rejection and distrust left her aching inside, a hole only Vision could fill. He moved behind her and caressed her ass, and her eyes slid closed with the pleasure of his touch. His hand moved to the small of her back, then downwards again, his fingers testing her wetness this time, and she squirmed as he parted her folds.

 

“It’s fortunate for you that I would not see you suffer,” he said, his voice flat and without inflection.

 

Without warning, he plunged inside her, all the way to the hilt. Her body was shoved hard against the table, pain in her legs where the edge would leave bruises, but he rammed into her again and any care for that pain faded away. All that was left was Vision, his body over hers and his cock piercing her cunt with slow, savage strokes. There was no rhythm to this, no union. He took her, and it hurt, and she moaned and whimpered as she accepted each punishing thrust.

 

“Thank you, Vision,” she said softly as he was pulling back.

 

“Say it again,” he commanded, as he powered into her once more, making her cry out.

 

“Thank you, Vision,” she said, ever obedient, ever wanting to please him.

 

He shoved her legs apart to bare her pussy even further, and drove into her so hard her entire body moved up the table, her feet leaving the floor. He grabbed her hips and dragged her back.

 

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked, and oh god, it was. She needed the roughness, needed the release of her pain, needed it out. Her pussy ached, would be sore for days, but she was wet and hot and melting around him.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” she hissed, bonelessly accepting another hammer stroke of his cock. “Yes, Vision.”

 

He reached under and found her clit, pinched it between two long fingers, and the pain/pleasure shot through her like a shock wave. Her entire body jerked and convulsed as she came, sobbing, tears running down her cheeks as she cried out in mindless ecstasy.

 

She slowly became aware that, although he had stopped moving, Vision was still hard inside of her. He stepped backwards, and the feel of his cock sliding out of her abused pussy made her wet all over again.

 

“You will clean me,” he said simply, and Wanda turned and dropped to her knees in front of him. She guided his cock to her lips with trembling fingers and took him deep in one long swallow, just like he’d fucked her. Her cheeks were still damp with her tears, and he reached down to brush them away as she sucked him clean, head bobbing back and forth along his length, tasting herself on him. It wasn’t long before he clutched her head and shoved his cock down her throat. She breathed through her nose as best she could, accepting him into her body however he wanted, wanting him to use her for his pleasure.

 

He came with a guttural moan and a hard thrust against her face. She relaxed into it, fighting the urge to gag, enjoying the feel of his fingers tangled in and pulling at her hair. She pressed her thighs together as she knelt before him, her cunt hot and aching with renewed need.

 

Vision finally pulled out of her mouth and leaned down to give her a sloppy, heated kiss.

 

“What do you want, Wanda?” he asked quietly, his voice softer now, tender.

 

“ _More_.”

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit late, but consider this my contribution to Valentine's Day. It's just a bit of fun. Enjoy, everyone!

"Spent"

 

Chapter Thirty-Two

 

by darthelwig

 

++++

 

She jogged down the path through the woods around the facility, alone again as she was the slowest member of the team and everyone else had easily outpaced her. It was completely unfair. They were all conditioned from years of training, except for Vision, whose body was simply perfection.

 

Speaking of Vision, he floated down and began to run next to her, his long legs easily keeping up. Totally unfair.

 

They ran for a couple of minutes before Vision touched her arm to get her attention.

 

“Wanda.”

 

“Hmm?” she said distractedly.

 

“Stop,” he commanded. He stopped in his tracks and she followed suit, looking at him in confusion.

 

“Is something wrong, Vis?” she asked, catching her breath. The way he was gazing at her now sent shivers down her spine that pooled into heat between her legs, and she felt herself growing wet as her breath caught for reasons other than jogging. God, what this man could do to her.

 

“Yes,” he said, his normally smooth voice roughened by desire. He reached out and squeezed her breast, ran his thumb over her stiffened nipple and she gasped. “I can only watch you run for so long before I _must_ have you. Your breasts are such a temptation.”

 

Vision lowered his head and sucked her nipple hard into his mouth, her sports bra proving a flimsy barrier to his lust. She clutched at his head, pulled him closer, needy and desperate little sounds escaping her throat. She moaned outright when his mouth found her other breast, teeth closing over the hardened nub there and pulling. The pain/pleasure of it made her knees weak, and she would’ve fallen if Vision hadn’t caught and carried her.

 

He walked her deeper into the forest, just out of sight of the path, and yanked the clingy material of her bra up until her breasts were bared to his hungry gaze. Wanda arched her back, presenting herself to him in mute offering. She wanted this, needed him always.

 

With a soft hum, Vision pressed her back against a tree and bent his head to her again. Lips, tongue and teeth worked her sensitive nipples. He sucked and nipped the soft, rounded fullness of her breasts and she knew he was marking her. She reveled in his possession, his desire. She never felt more powerful than when Vision touched her.

 

“We must be quick,” he said, standing straight, his eyes intense with need.

 

Wanda turned to face the tree, grabbing it for balance as Vision roughly pulled her clingy leggings down her ass. He left them at mid-thigh, leaving her unable to fully part her legs, and she shivered as she felt the head of his cock brush against her dripping slit. Contrary to his words, he pushed the tip into her slowly, stopping when he was just inside her entrance. She panted and whined with the need to be filled.

 

“Shh. We are close to the path. There are people around. Do you want them to hear?” he asked. Wanda bit her lip, and shook her head. “I think you are lying. I think you want to be caught. I think you would like someone to find us, to see you bent over while you take me.” She couldn’t answer, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she imagined it, her pussy growing juicier around him.

 

Without warning, Vision dug his fingers into her hips and yanked them backwards as he thrust roughly into her. She cried out, unable to control it. His cock filled her completely, driving all thought from her mind except the way he felt inside of her, so exactly right.

 

He pumped his cock into her with abandon, moaning her name, and each sound he made went straight to her clit as if he was stroking it with his slender fingers. To make such a man as Vision lose himself, to have him want her so badly, the power of it....

 

They were perfect, so perfect together.

 

“Fuck me, Vision. Oh god.” she begged breathlessly, and he moved impossibly harder against her, into her. Wanda came, bucking uncontrollably and mindlessly, steadied only by Vision’s tight grip. Her cunt clenched around him, and she was vaguely aware of Vision calling her name in a strangled groan as he came as well, hips jerking violently before slowly coming to a stop.

 

He stayed buried inside her afterwards, and she enjoyed the feel of having him so close, a solid, warm presence at her back.

 

“We will be missed,” he said finally, his voice tinged with unhappiness. She felt it too. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day in his arms.

 

Vision’s head snapped up, his eyes focused on a point somewhere in the distance.

 

“They are coming.” His superior hearing had its benefits. He pulled out of her and helped her straighten her clothes while they made their way quickly back to the path. It wasn’t long before Steve appeared.

 

“Hey. What happened? We expected both of you at the finish already.”

 

Wanda bit her tongue against answering exactly how well they’d finished together.

 

“Wanda took a bit of a spill and needed assistance,” Vision lied easily. Wanda held up her hands, still dirty from the tree bark, as evidence. Steve seemed satisfied with their answer, and looked at her in concern.

 

“Are you hurt? Do you need to go to medical?”

 

“My ankle is a bit sore. Nothing some ice and elevation won’t fix,” she said, seizing the opportunity. “Vision could take me back.” She mentally crossed her fingers and could barely restrain her smile when Steve nodded.

 

“Take good care of her,” he told Vision, who nodded, his face utterly serious and betraying nothing.

 

“I will, Captain Rogers.”

 

“I’ll get you to call me Steve one day,” Steve said, shaking his head and chuckling. He squeezed Wanda’s shoulder, then left the way he’d come to rejoin the others.

 

Wanda grinned up at her lover, who was smiling at her indulgently.

 

“Do you always get what you want?” he asked.

 

“If I’m a very good girl,” she said, pressing herself against him and wrapping her arms around his neck. His smile became a smirk.

 

“If you are a good girl remains to be seen," he said as he lifted her into his arms. Wanda nipped his bottom lip before kissing him deeply, sparking arousal in his eyes.

 

“Take me back and I’ll show you how good I can be.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Elizabeth Olsen’s birthday, so in honor of her, our Scarlet Witch, here’s another chapter as a gift. Enjoy!

“Spent”

Chapter Thirty-Three

By darthelwig

++++

The movie’s credits began to roll, and Sam stood up from the armchair to stretch.

“Man, that was good,” he said. “I might even have to watch this one again.”

“You just have a crush on that woman from Game of Thrones. What is her name? Lena Headey,” Wanda teased. She sounded sleepy but amused, and was a warm weight against him as she sat with her head on Vision’s shoulder. Somehow, every time they watched a movie she ended up like this, cuddled up next to him. The others thought nothing of it. Wanda was a very tactile person with people she was close to, and Vision certainly counted as her closest friend. Only the two of them knew how far they’d moved past the point of mere friendship, and he loved having her right where she was, innocently pressed against him and making him think of things that were perhaps not so innocent.

Sam’s chuckle brought his attention back to the conversation at hand.

“What can I say? I like strong women, and she looks great naked.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making Wanda laugh. “Now, you two don’t stay up too late. Steve wants us up extra early tomorrow.”

“Yes, dad,” Wanda’s reply was punctuated by a huge yawn.

“Uh huh. If I was your dad, I’d take you over my knee, so no arguments.” Sam was smiling as he shook his finger at her. “Goodnight.”

Vision watched Sam leave, and as soon as he was out of the room, Wanda was moving to straddle him, a smirk on her lips. Her eyes were heavy lidded, but her gaze hot, and desire raced through his body at lightning speed.

“You’re the only one who gets to spank me,” she said, draping her arms loosely across his shoulders. The huskiness of her voice went straight to his cock, as it always did, and he felt himself hardening against her. She knew it too, the minx, because her smirk widened and she ground down on him, making them both gasp.

Vision dragged his hands over her thighs and hips, up her sides and down her back until they finally settled on her ass. He squeezed and caressed her through her skirt, watching the tiny reactions on her face that let him know how much she liked it.

“This is mine,” he said, his voice low and firm. He ran his hands back over her bare thighs, fingers dipping under her skirt. “These long legs of yours, they are mine as well.” He watched Wanda bite her lip, and she nodded though he hadn’t been asking. He reached further then, under her skirt to the tiny slip of fabric that covered her mound, seeking her clit. He smiled when he found it, swollen and sensitive already, and Wanda’s breath grew ragged as he stroked her there. “And this. Is this mine?”

“Yes,” she moaned, pressing herself into his touch. Vision pulled his hand away only to draw her into a kiss, fingers tangled in the long, silky strands of her hair. He allowed himself to savor her, her taste and the softness of her lips, the feel of her tongue against his own. So sexy, so beautiful.

He trailed kisses down her neck, wishing he could mark her there, knowing she wanted that too. She shuddered when he touched his teeth to the delicate skin of her throat, her hands going to the back of his head to hold him as she tipped her head further back in invitation. Vision smiled and flicked his tongue out to taste her instead.

“Tease,” Wanda pouted.

“I will not expose us. Not yet,” he told her. “I am the only man here. How would you explain it?” He said it as much for himself as for her. His control only extended so far, and this woman was the one thing in this world that could threaten it.

Wanda sighed but nodded.

“Sit back, Vis. I’m done playing. And pants off.” Her voice and gaze were intense now. Serious. He did as she asked, phasing his pants away as he settled back against the couch and rested his hands on her hips. His erection strained upwards as if seeking her heat.

Wanda rose above him, eyes locked on his face. She reached under her skirt with one hand to pull her panties to the side and used the other to guide him as she sank slowly down onto his cock.

If there was a heaven, this was surely it.

Her body took him in like she was made for him, or he for her. She was hot and wet, and still as tight as the first time they’d made love.

Then she began to move, short, slow rolls of her hips that kept him deep inside. Vision stared into his lover’s eyes and let his hands explore her more leisurely, caressing her back and sides through her dress and enjoying the feel of her body moving under his palms.

He watched sweat bead on Wanda’s brow as heat built between them. He would’ve been sweating too if he was capable of it. Her every shift was ecstasy, almost too intense but somehow also just enough. Her lips, plump and swollen from his kisses, were parted and her breathing was faster now. _She_ was moving faster, fucking herself harder against him, and Vision had to steel himself from coming too soon. He wanted her release, wanted to see it.

Wanda’s eyes squeezed shut as her orgasm approached, and Vision could feel his own control slipping. He tightened his grip on her hips, pulled her down as he began fucking up into her with desperate thrusts, unable to stop himself. He gritted his teeth in a last effort to hold back until she came, and when she finally bucked against him wildly, her pussy clenching and milking his cock, he let go and was lost in ecstasy.

“Vision.” His name a sigh on her lips as she moved languidly against him, drawing out the last echoes of their mutual pleasure. “I love you. I love you,” she whispered into his chest. She clung to him now, needy and vulnerable, and Vision wrapped his arms around her. He caught her lips in a breathy kiss.

“I love you as well, Wanda, for more than just this. Do you understand?” Their eyes met and held, and she smiled at him in a way that never failed to warm his heart. “You should rest,” he said, brushing her hair back. He felt her shiver at his touch.

“I want to stay up with you all night, but yeah. I should sleep.” She kissed him softly. “Stay with me?”

“Of course. Always. I will watch over you.” He would. Forever.

“That’s all I need.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This chapter takes place a little earlier in their relationship than I normally write. Enjoy!

“Spent”

 

Chapter Thirty-Four

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

He says her name like a prayer as he looks up at her from where he kneels next to the bed, between her parted legs.

 

“ _Wanda_.”

 

She shivers hearing it, goosebumps dotting her flesh. He forever has this effect on her, can make her aroused, make her crazy, make her _come_ with just a word. She is wet with desire.

 

“Wanda,” he whispers against her skin as he rests his face against her thigh. She feels his lips move, watches as he brushes them over her in the softest of caresses. He worships her nightly now, but his touch never fails to excite her.

 

It isn’t always this way. Most often he is firm, demanding, unyielding, and she craves it. But tonight is a time for tenderness, her heart a giant wound in her chest, and he knew without asking what she needed. She thinks he knows her better than she knows herself.

 

“Wanda,” he says again as he pulls her forward and dips his head to her core. His breath is a tease, but only for a moment. He slides his tongue into her folds and she moans and spreads herself wider for him, wanton and needy.

 

She clutches at his head but he is immovable. He takes her at his own pace, slow licks and swirls driving her mad. Her hips rock and thrust, but he controls her with strong, steady hands and a firm grip. She is in his power, as always, and he will give her what she needs.

 

“Wanda,” he moans, and she gasps at the way it feels when his face is buried so deep within her. He devours her with teeth and tongue and lips. The room is filled with the obscene sounds of his lust, and she has never heard anything more erotic.

 

He pulls back only to slide a finger inside her. It is not enough, but she cries out as he curls it up into that perfect spot, finding it unerringly as he always does. She whimpers, watches a slow smile spread across his face.

 

Her back arches, head thrown back, when he adds a second finger, stretching her tight opening. She wants him to both draw this exquisite torture out and bring it to a climax all at once, and would beg if she could only decide one or the other.

 

“Oh, Wanda.”

 

She is writhing, breaths coming in stuttering gasps, aware only of the way he moves inside of her. What little breath she has is expelled in one great rush when he takes her clit between his lips and sucks, and she falls back onto the bed as she quakes with the magnitude of her orgasm.

 

She rides one crest to another as he swirls his tongue around the slick, swollen nub, his fingers pumping and massaging her aching, wet core as well. He fucks her through a second peak before he is satisfied, his mouth moving to press damp kisses to her thighs.

 

Wanda pushes herself up and pulls him in for a kiss, savoring her taste on his lips. He looks up at her like she is a goddess, like he could spend eternity worshiping her, and she melts under his gaze.

 

“Wanda,” he says quietly, her name like a prayer. She has never said this to him before, but she knows it to be true, so she tells him.

 

“I love you, Vis.” Her voice is breathless, her hand cupping his cheek as she meets his stunned expression with a smile. His fingers trace her face and he looks at her as if seeing her for the very first time.

 

“Love?” he asks.

 

“Yes,” she says simply. “I love you.”

 

His kiss is answer enough for now.

 


	35. Chapter 35

“Spent”

 

Chapter Thirty-Five

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

“Are you _jealous_ , Wanda?” Vision asked, lips quirked in a smile. He moved her gracefully over the dance floor even as her temper raged. She was keeping admirable control, her face betraying nothing except for the tightness of her jaw and raw anger in her eyes.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” she hissed through gritted teeth. “You know I am.”

 

“It is nice to hear it, though,” he told her calmly. “You have nothing to worry about. There is only you, Wanda.”

 

“I know that,” she admitted, “but she was _rubbing herself_ on you while you danced, Vision. It was...” she struggled for the words for a moment, “ _inappropriate_.”

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at his jealous little minx who looked like she was ready to find that woman and shred her to tiny pieces. She glared at him, but he couldn’t help his amusement.

 

“You are so beautiful in your anger,” he said softly, “and so fierce. Over a being who isn’t even truly a man.”

 

Wanda’s eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously.

 

“Not a man?” she asked, lowering her voice and leaning closer. “Would someone who wasn’t a man bring me as much pleasure as you do? Would a robot fuck me as passionately? Do you think you are some sort of glorified vibrator, Vision? Do you think I would suck you off if you weren’t real?”

 

Vision’s fingers threaded through hers where he held her hand, and his smile faded away.

 

“I apologize, Wanda. I meant no insult,” he said.

 

“Do not belittle yourself,” she told him firmly. She glanced around to see if anyone was watching, them tugged his hand to lead him off the dance floor. She didn’t stop until they were well away from the festivities, in a tiny room that served a purpose he couldn’t even begin to guess at.

 

“Fuck me,” she said, reaching for him, pulling him to her lips. He came easily, resistance to her simply not in his nature.

 

“Here? Now?” he asked, though he knew the answer.

 

“Yes. I want you inside me. Feel me. I’m so wet,” she said, taking his hand and guiding it between her legs, yanking her dress up to do so. Her long legs were bare before him except for nearly sheer stockings, his fingers in her silky panties, stroking her dripping slit, and he was lost.

 

Vision kissed her like he was starved for her, and maybe he was. It suddenly felt like ages since he’d had her. He pumped his fingers into her rough and fast, enough to make her clutch him for support as she bounced wildly on his hand. Her forehead fell against his shoulder, and the little high-pitched whimpers at the end of every breath she took made his cock strain and throb.

 

She wanted to be fucked. Vision would always give her what she wanted. He ripped the tiny slip of a panty right off her and smiled as she gasped, then hitched her legs up around his waist. Wanda’s slender fingers slid between them to position him at her entrance and he slowly lowered her onto his cock.

 

He had to pause for a moment to take it in. Wanda always felt like sin, too good to be true, but this was so much more. She burned against him, around him. He felt her in his very bones.

 

“Fuck me, Vision. God, please, just do it,” she said breathlessly, her breath hot on his skin as she pleaded with him. He didn’t answer, just thrust hard into her, the force shoving her back against the door. He pinned her there, her legs tight around him, and began to fuck her in earnest, each punishing thrust powerful enough to shake the door in its frame.

 

Wanda clung to him. Her lips and teeth found the tender areas of his flesh, nibbled and soothed as he pounded her.

 

“Mine,” she whispered against his throat.

 

“Always,” he moaned, barely able to get the word out. “Wanda...”

 

“Come for me, Vision. Give it to me.” She kissed him, forced him to accept her tongue though he could hardly focus.

 

Vision let himself go, immersed himself in the feel of her, her tight heat gripping his cock, inner muscles squeezing his shaft in the most maddening way. He thought of nothing but how good it felt, powering into her repeatedly.

 

He didn’t hear her harsh breathing or the thump of the door that would’ve signaled to anyone walking by what was going on behind it. His world had narrowed down to his cock and her sweet, wet cunt. His grip on her thighs grew tighter as he gave a few more desperate thrusts into her and found his release.

 

He rested his forehead on her shoulder until he felt capable of speech again.

 

“Wanda,” he breathed, then kissed her softly. She arched into him, her body still hot and throbbing, and he pulled back. “You haven’t come.”

 

“No,” she admitted.

 

“Allow me,” he said. Vision put her back on her feet and slid down to his knees, looking up at her with the most worshipful gaze. He pushed her dress up and pressed a kiss to her bare mound before plunging his tongue into her pussy.

 

Wanda fell back against the door, and Vision braced her, held her in place. It didn’t take much to make her come. Wanda was already on edge. He flicked his tongue over her clit a few times before taking the tiny nub between his lips and swirling his tongue over it, and her climax hit her hard. She jerked and quaked in his hands, voice breaking when she cried out.

 

Vision licked and sucked her folds until the last tremors were finished and her breathing began to even out again. He sat back on his heels and grinned up at her, and Wanda bent down to kiss him.

 

“Those were _not_ the actions of a robot, Vision. Those were the actions of a _man_.” She spoke quietly, so close her breath brushed over his lips, and he shivered.

 

“Your man,” Vision said, and she smirked.

 

“Don’t you forget it.”


	36. Chapter 36

“Spent”

 

Chapter Thirty-Six

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

She lay on the bed nude and covered in a fine sheen of sweat as she worked the vibrator between her legs. Knees raised, feet braced on the mattress, she rolled her hips to brush her clit against her hand as she fucked herself. She wanted to come. She never wanted it to end.

 

A whimper escaped her as Vision entered the room. He stood over her, hooded gaze burning with lust.

 

“Wanda,” he said softly, with wonder. “Just look at you.” He reached down to pluck at one pebbled nipple, and a bolt of pleasure shot straight to her cunt from the sensitive peak. “You are so beautiful.”

 

The hand between her legs began to slow, to pull the vibrating shaft from her pussy, but he put a hand gently on top of hers to stop her.

 

“Keep going,” he said. “I want to watch.”

 

Wanda nodded shakily and thrust the toy back inside her aching cunt. She didn’t hold back, but fucked herself harder and deeper than she had previously. She watched Vision as she did so, watched as he moved his hand to splay his fingers over her stomach, felt the welcome heat of his skin on hers. It only increased her need, her desire.

 

She pulled the vibrator out enough to press it against her clit almost painfully, as sensitive as she was at this point. It was heaven and hell and ecstasy. She pressed her head back into the pillow, eyes squeezed tight as she came with a stuttering moan.

 

Vision stroked the soft skin of her thighs as awareness returned to her, and she shuddered when he moved between her legs and pressed a kiss just above her slit as he pulled the vibrator from her. The sensation made her shiver, and the very sight of him so close to the center of her pleasure made her body tighten in anticipation.

 

“Please,” she said, her voice hoarse and low.

 

“So beautiful,” Vision said before he leaned down to dip his tongue into her dripping folds. The breath exploded from her in a rush, and she squirmed uncontrollably until Vision pushed her legs up and held her there, spread wide open before him.

 

He buried his face in her, without grace or subtlety, devouring her with abandon. Wanda clutched his head and nearly screamed in pleasure as he sucked her clit before dragging his teeth over it and moving on to swipe up her juices with his tongue. He was everywhere, fierce and demanding, dragging her to the peak of pleasure once again.

 

Wanda cried out his name as she came hard and fast.

 

She felt entirely wrung out after, limp and sated. Vision took his time in cleaning her soaked pussy with his tongue before letting her go, and she smiled as she saw the mess she’d made of his face. He kissed her like that, and she took her time to fully enjoy the taste of her own arousal.

 

“So are you finally ready for movie night? Everyone is waiting,” Vision said, pulling back.

 

“I don’t wanna go,” she said, stretching languidly.

 

“You said you would come,” he reminded her.

 

“I already did.” She grinned at him, and Vision laughed.

 

“Be that as it may, your presence is requested.”

 

Wanda pouted, but pushed herself up and out of bed. Vision grabbed her from behind as she searched for something to wear and she could feel the hard length of his cock against her.

 

“After the movie, you’re mine,” he whispered in her ear.

 

“I’m always yours,” she said truthfully, and smiled as he wrapped her in his arms.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something for Scarlet Vision Appreciation Day. It’s a day late, but I did my best. I hope you like it. 
> 
> This is another glimpse into the earlier part of their relationship. I like writing it and exploring how far they’ve come.

“Spent”

 

Chapter Thirty-Seven

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

She backed Vision against the wall and nipped at his neck, smiling as he moaned. A flick of her tongue over his skin, tasting and teasing him, and she smirked as he shuddered against her. His hands tightened at her waist, fingers digging uncomfortably into her soft flesh, and she reveled in it. His excitement increased her own wanton desire. Suddenly she knew what she wanted.

 

With soft kisses to his jawline, Wanda made her way back to his mouth. His lips were smooth against hers, warm and enticing. She could kiss him forever, he felt so fucking good. 

 

But now was not the time. Now was the time to satisfy their mutual lust.

 

“You’re so sexy,” she said as her hands slid lower to cup the erection tenting his pants. She grinned at the way his mouth dropped open when she gave him a playful squeeze. “Clothes off, Vis.”

 

He didn’t hesitate, but phased his clothes away. They’d done this before, this and more, and she could feel his excitement in every throb of his cock, now bare and hot in her palm. She gave him a couple of firm tugs, making his hips thrust towards her reflexively, then released him to bring her hands to his chest so she could begin tracing the edges of vibranium lacing his body. She followed the smooth lines over his shoulders and arms, down his chest and over his stomach. He was breathing hard by the time she was satisfied, his eyes blazing with heat as he stared at her.

 

“You make me want to do all manner of naughty things,” she told him as she pressed her lips to his, sharing his breath, breathing him in.

 

“What sort of naughty things?” he asked softly, shyly, making Wanda smile.

 

“Well,” she said slowly, her fingers tracing circles over his chest, “for starters, I would like to follow all these vibranium lines with my tongue.”

 

That got a reaction. He swallowed hard and his fingers flexed where they grasped her hips.

 

“I’d like to watch you go down on me. You’re so good with that mouth.” That was something they’d done a couple of times, and just remembering it made her wet. She wasn’t kidding about how good he was. Vision was a magician with his tongue. He smiled a bit, and she was pleased at the pride she saw in his eyes.

 

“I want to get on my hands and knees, let you slide that big cock inside me and fuck me until I scream,” she said. His eyes went wide at that, but he looked interested, and that was encouraging. She wondered if she could make that happen soon. But not now. Now she had another desire.

 

“Right now...,” she said, slowly sinking to her knees, “I want to taste you.” Vision was gaping now as she grasped his cock and gave it a few slow, languid strokes. This was not something they’d done yet, though she’d been wanting to for a while.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked in a strangled voice.

 

Wanda didn’t bother to answer with words. Instead she licked the underside of his cock from root to tip, her eyes never leaving his face. She swirled her tongue around the head and placed a soft kiss on the tip, studying his reactions as she did so. He was watching her with a quiet intensity that sent a flash of heat through her body.

 

She licked and toyed with his shaft until his hands tangled in her hair and she knew it was time. With great deliberation she took him into her mouth and sucked.

 

Vision’s knees buckled, so she quickly released him, but he caught himself and stared at her in wide-eyed wonder.

 

“Don’t stop,” he said. She’d never heard his voice so rough before, and it went straight to that hot, wet hunger between her legs.

 

Wordlessly, she took him back into her mouth and swirled her tongue against his soft skin. Vision’s fingers were in her hair again now, gripping tightly, and she couldn’t help but moan, which forced a ragged gasp from her lover.

 

She worked her way down his length, challenging herself to take more and more of him, wanting to take all of him down her throat. Concentrating, breathing through her nose, she gave him everything.

 

He was holding her hair painfully tightly, strained sounds coming from his throat as he tried to maintain control. Fuck that.

 

She pulled back but stroked his cock while she spoke.

 

“Fuck me,” she told him before taking him in her mouth again to suck him hard before releasing him with a wet pop. “Fuck my mouth.” She repeated the process, and she could feel him trembling. “Come on, Vision. Take it.” His face was tight with desire, with lust. She almost had him. “Take me,” she said before swallowing him down again, and with a hoarse cry of her name he jerked his hips and thrust further into her throat.

 

Each thrust grew rougher, more forceful, until he truly was fucking her face, and Wanda reveled in his loss of control. He was hers now, this Vision that was usually buried deep inside under layers of civility and manners and inhuman calm.

 

He was inexperienced, rough and unschooled, and didn’t last long. He buried himself fully into her when he came, stiff and unyielding, until he finally relaxed his grip and she could pull off of him again. She panted as she sat back on her heels and wiped her face clean on her shirt. Her scalp still ached where he’d been pulling her hair, her lips felt swollen and sensitive, her throat sore, and she smiled.

 

Vision’s eyes widened in horror when he saw what he’d done to her, and he knelt down to touch her face, gentle and sweet.

 

“I’m so sorry, Wanda.”

 

“I’m not,” she said. “And I don’t want you to be. You gave me exactly what I wanted, Vis.” She cupped his jaw and kissed him.

 

“But I hurt you!”

 

“Only in the best way.” She smirked and took his hand. “Let me show you.” She guided his hand between her legs and under her skirt so he could feel the wet heat barely contained by her panties. He stroked his fingers over the soft fabric and her eyes drifted shut in ecstasy.

 

“I see,” he said softly. Vision slipped his fingers under the hem of her panties and into her slick pussy, and Wanda gasped. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him right in the eyes.

 

“I want to do all the things I told you about,” she said.

 

Vision kissed her, bold and deep, making her entire body tingle. “We can make that happen,” he said, and Wanda smiled.


	38. Chapter 38

“Spent”

 

Chapter Thirty-Eight

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Vision lay naked in the bed, awaiting her pleasure.

 

Wanda let her gaze roam over him slowly, and he watched her, quiet and patient, content to wait. She undressed under his lustful gaze, leaving herself in only her lacy bra and panties, deep purple this time, the color of royalty. His queen. His goddess.

 

But tonight she would worship him.

 

He watched her settle herself atop him, felt the heat of her core against his skin. She ran her hands over his chest, tracing the vibranium that laced through him. It was a wonder that she wasn’t using her powers, because he felt every touch like it was electric, and he had to gasp when she leaned down and placed a kiss over his heart.

 

Her mouth was warm and soft, and her hair fell over her shoulder in a silken curtain, the gentle tickle of it against him only enhancing the sensations. He felt a definite sense of loss when she sat back up, but her hands moved down his abdomen to trail paths across his stomach, distracting him.

 

His erection pressed against her. He wanted more contact, wanted to be buried inside of her, but tonight his pleasure was hers to control.

 

Wanda’s hands moved upwards again, this time over his shoulders and down his arms. She took his hands in her slender fingers and brought them to her lips, then kissed his knuckles before taking one finger into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. A jolt of arousal hit him hard, knocking the breath from him as he watched her. She sucked his finger, bobbed her head on it as if she were sucking his cock, her tongue never ceasing it’s dance.

 

Wanda pulled her mouth off of him and threaded her fingers through his, their palms pressed tightly together. She used that grip to brace herself as she rolled her hips against him, her panty the only barrier between his erection and her sweet center.

 

“You are so beautiful, my Vision,” she said softly. He looked up at her in blissful adoration, caressing her curves with his gaze. He could feel her wetness, her heat. He wanted so badly. “Tell me. What do you want?”

 

“You,” he breathed. She hummed her approval and smiled. He gasped as she began moving down his body, pressing sloppy wet kisses to his skin. His chest, his stomach, she sucked and licked and tormented him until finally he felt her breath on his cock. Wanda wrapped her hand around it and stroked him lightly as she looked into his eyes again.

 

“I won’t tease,” she said, and Vision groaned as she lowered her mouth onto him and took his hard length deep down her throat in one swift movement. She sucked him hard and slow until he was gasping, clutching at her silky hair. He watched his shaft disappear between her soft lips, watched as her eyes closed and she hummed around him, bringing the sweetest, most acute pleasure.

 

She dragged her tongue over his length, trailed her plush lips over the straining, pulsing head, her eyes meeting his as she swallowed him again. Vision’s hands clenched in the sheets as she drove him out of his mind.

 

He let out a cry of protest when she suddenly sat up and let go of his cock, but she was only shifting, moving to straddle him, and he gripped her hips as he felt her press her core against his length once again. She slid over him once, twice, before reaching down to nudge the tiny slip of her panty aside and angle his aching, throbbing erection just right. Vision’s head sank back into the pillows at the feel of her slick heat wrapping around him, her tight hole slowly taking his shaft to the hilt. Wanda’s breathing was unsteady now, but she rolled her hips against him, drawing another long moan from his lips. She quickly found a rhythm of short, unsteady movements, and it was maddening, perfect but not enough. Not nearly enough.

 

“More. Please, Wanda,” he begged, and she obliged him immediately. She leaned forward to brace herself on him and began to move in earnest, her voice joining his as she rode him hard into the mattress.

 

Vision wrapped his arms around her as his pleasure crested into a blinding orgasm. Her voice, so close, let him know she was coming too, as if the impossibly tight clenching of her pussy around his cock wasn’t sign enough. It was ecstasy, bliss, and he began to thrust into her, trying to extend his stay in paradise just a little bit longer.

 

It passed too soon, and Vision found himself caressing her sides and back as she lay stop him, catching her breath. He tipped her chin up to look into her shining eyes and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

 

“Thank you, Wanda.”

 

“Happy Anniversary, Vis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind these chapters are not in chronological order and jump back and forth in time, so this anniversary could take place at any point. :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys. I hope you think this was worth it. Enjoy.

“Spent”

 

Chapter Thirty-Nine

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Wanda knows his touch as well as her own, though nothing she does to pleasure herself could ever compare to what he makes her feel. She has squeezed her own breasts before, run her fingers over sensitive nipples. She’s stroked her clit and filled herself with fingers and vibrators. It has all been good, satisfying. But none of it comes close to what he does to her.

 

Like now, his fingers feel so good stretching her tight channel, pumping in and out of her cunt like he owns her. And he does. She’s given it all to him, to take what he wants when he wants it, because it pleasures her for him to do so. And just like this moment, it is always worth it. He fills her so perfectly even with just his fingers. She has never felt anything more right.

 

He slides his thumb over her clit as he takes one hardened nipple between his teeth and gently pulls. The pleasure/pain jolts through her, making her even wetter around his hand. His tongue follows, swirling over the tiny bud, and she can’t help the whimpers that escape her throat.

 

She’s had other lovers before, but no one whose touch could compare to Vision’s. None of them were ever so caring and attentive, none of them as tireless in pursuit of her pleasure. None of them mattered like he does. None of them mattered at all, just brief encounters and meaningless sex. Her heart was always her own.

 

Not so anymore. Vision holds her heart in his hands. His slim, graceful hands...

 

She gasps, thoughts scattering as he curves those perfect fingers inside of her just right and her hips jerk upwards. The pleasure is all-consuming, hits her fast and hard, and Vision kisses her to muffle her orgasmic cries.

 

He continues to rub light circles over her clit with his thumb as she comes down from her high, and his eyes are intense when she meets his gaze. She is trembling, flushed, breathing hard, but he doesn’t let her relax into the bliss of afterglow. He tugs at her clit to make her cry out and squirm against him as he speaks to her, his voice soft in her ear, his breath a sweet caress on her skin. He tells her what he wishes to do to her, whispers to her his fantasies, and her body tightens in anticipation. He speaks words of love, confesses his dedication all over again, and she cannot resist. She captures his lips in a kiss.

 

He responds with equal passion, equal need. She is his and he is hers, and they are perfectly matched.

 

Wanda is tired of teasing, tired of foreplay, already tired of coming without him, so she slides a hand down his torso until she can wrap her fingers around his cock. He is hard and ready for her. Holding his length, she can feel the throbbing beat of a heart he supposedly doesn’t have, but she has always known better. Her Vision is the epitome of man. They call him worthy, she calls him perfect.

 

She strokes him slowly, root to tip, rubs her palm over the velvety head in gentle circles. He lets out a little puff of air and shudders. Her smile is triumphant as she pulls him closer and guides his cock to her entrance.

 

He fills her, stretches her already swollen and sensitive hole, and she nearly comes from that alone. His skin is hot as he settles on top of her, his smooth body familiar and enticing, and she trails her fingers over his chest and shoulders as he bends to kiss her neck.

 

Then he begins to thrust, and she can only hold on tight as he takes her roughly. His entire being seems focused on fucking his cock into her as deep as it can go. With every flex of his body he drives himself deeper, forcing the breath from her lungs in breathy whines and moans. She is pinned, and her heart soars at his desperation to have her.

 

Wanda spreads her legs as wide as she can, welcomes him deep, her pussy growing wetter and hotter the longer he fucks her. Her every nerve ending is singing out in pleasure, and she cries out his name as she comes.

 

His face is still buried in her hair and she can feel his panting breaths on her neck, so she presses her lips to the side of his head and drags her nails down his back the way she knows he likes. She knows he’s close, so she clenches her pussy around his shaft, tells him how fucking good he feels, and is rewarded with a groan and one last firm jerk of his hips as he spends himself inside her.

 

And afterwards, she presses kisses to his shoulder as she holds him close and feels his racing heartbeat match her own.

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack. 
> 
> I never thought this story would reach forty chapters! Thank you to everyone who has taken a chance on it.

"Spent"

 

Chapter Forty

 

by darthelwig

 

++++

 

The soft moan of his name filled the room as she whispered words of encouragement. Vision kept his head bent between her legs, his mouth on her sweet center. This was his favorite place to be, between her thighs, bringing her pleasure.

 

Her slim fingers slid over his skull in a soft caress as his tongue traced her folds, explored her more thoroughly than any man had ever done before. This act, this was theirs, from the first time she’d melted on his tongue.

_“Just like that, Vision. So good. You’re so good,” she moaned. “Fuck.” Her dripping cunt rocked against his face with every roll of her hips, and he dipped his tongue into her as she’d instructed him to, teasing and lapping at her sensitive flesh. She came hard, heels digging into his back and her hoarse voice almost screaming his name._

_“Did I do that correctly, Wanda?” he asked, raising his head from between her trembling legs to look at her. She was so beautiful, flushed and sweaty and eyes still dark with desire._

_“Did you not hear what I said?” she laughed breathily. Vision ducked his head, embarrassed, but she sat up a bit and turned his head to face her. “You’re perfect, Vision. Already better than any other guy who’s done this for me.”_

_“Truly?”_

_“Well, it’s not like I’ve had a ton of experience, but yeah. Not all guys really want to do this, you know?” She was caressing his face, and Vision turned his head to press a kiss to her palm._

_“I want to. I enjoy this,” he told her. “I want you to enjoy it too.”_

_“Believe me, I did.”_

 

He’d been hooked from that first taste, always eager for more.

 

He swirled his tongue over her clit, smiled at the shaky breath she took as he did. Her legs spread wider, feet braced on the bed so she could push her hot cunt up into his hungry mouth. Vision looked up her sweat-slicked torso as he swiped his tongue over her slit and met her needy gaze. The sight of her made his stiff cock ache and he shifted his hips to press himself into the mattress for some relief.

 

Sliding two fingers into her heat brought a gasp, and her head fell backwards as he began to fuck her on them. He watched her palm and squeeze her breasts, so wanton, and he couldn't help but moan. He turned his full attention back to devouring her as his fingers moved faster and faster until he was pounding her cunt, her whines and whimpers filling his ears. She was jerking her hips, reaching desperately for that moment of completion, and he gave it to her, flicking his tongue over her her swollen bud as he curled his fingers inside her. A few more brief thrusts and she was falling apart, her whole body heaving as she sobbed out her pleasure.

 

Vision lapped up her juices, reveling in the taste of her.

 

As she caught her breath, he crawled up her body, trailing kisses and sucking marks into her soft skin until he reached her mouth and slid his soaked fingers between her lips, giving her a taste. Wanda’s eyes were still dark with arousal, he could sense her body still thrumming with need, and that was fine. That was perfect. He needed her too.

 

He slipped the head of his cock between her folds, lined himself up carefully, and she pulled him into a kiss as he sank into her, making them both moan.

 

God, he wasn’t going to last.

 

His thrusts were short and ragged, her tight heat almost too much for him to handle as it clenched around his shaft. The sweet bite of her nails clutching his ass and pulling him in drove him wild, and too soon, much too soon, he was overcome and losing himself inside of her.

 

She pressed kisses against his temple as he came down from his high, his mind slowly clearing, and he realized she was still wet and wanting beneath him.

 

“I’m sorry,” he breathed. “That was too fast. I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“That was perfect,” she said, giving him the sweetest smile. “But I won’t say no to that.”


End file.
